Phobia
by xxagent182xx
Summary: The next in line from V-Day and Paranoid. The nightmares seem so real but the problem is, they are. Can they wake up and finally escape the nightmare? This is the last part in the trilogy VegetaXGoku FINISHED!
1. 1

Phobia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, though you probably already know this . . .  
  
Agent 182: Okay I lied I said I would not write another Valentine's Day fic but I love it so much. Um I was cleaning my room, I wrote down words, and they turned into this. I'm going to take more time on this one so don't expect a chapter everyday. Sorry, um I hope you read Valentine's Day and Paranoid cause if you didn't this wouldn't make too much sense. It should be a lot scarier than the other ones and messes with minds more. I love that. Anyways it's Goku/Vegeta yum and romance and you know who is in this. *Shudders. I hope you like it and it would be nice if you told me what you think. Though you don't have to . . . thanks a bunch  
  
Chapter 1: My plague  
  
The shimmering gloss from her lips gone. Now bruises, smudges of their once softness. No words fell from them, no giggles, no breath.  
  
Nothing  
  
That's what she was . . . that's what she meant to me, nothing. Was she ever anything to me? The question still remained but I always elude the answer. My dark eyes narrowed at the long jagged tears across her slender wrists; they told the short story of her life. No blood seeped from the deep gashes. The blade had been tossed carelessly across the floor a trail of blood followed it. Her sky blue eyes stared forward.  
  
Guilty, they screamed.  
  
I am guilty.  
  
The blood had pooled around her. It was now deep, deep enough to drown in, but I was already drowning; sinking deeper into my unshed tears.  
  
It's my fault  
  
It's my fault she's dead, on the ground cold and lifeless.  
  
Gone  
  
I am guilty; her eyes tell no lies. Her blue hair soaked up the once warm crimson. I still stand; my mouth hung agape in shock because of what I've done and what I didn't do. I hurt her; I must have, that is why she pulled the blades across her milky wrists. A single tear crept down my tan cheek. It's my fault; I should have done something, anything. I should have seen through her smiles . . . her laugh but everything was the same, nothing had changed. Or was I too oblivious to notice, too caught up in my life to notice her pain.  
  
Would her pain be too much to fathom?  
  
I will never know. Her eyes, I kept going back to the sparkling blue. They didn't show sadness, she said she was happy for us then what else is in those eyes. She wouldn't kill herself she loves life but still there is something in the depths of her wide eyes-  
  
FEAR  
  
Fear was in her eyes. She didn't do it. She didn't bring the edge of the blade to her wrist. She didn't let the blood fall through her fingers. I knew it!  
  
Someone else did.  
  
"You're right." My heart raced as I glanced up to the figure standing by the only door out of the kitchen. The shadow was too familiar for comfort. I growled in the back of my throat as I recognized it's cold blue eyes. That part of the kitchen was dimly lit with light but I could still see those eyes. It chuckled uncrossing its arms and straitening its back. Moving closer until it stood on the opposite side of Bulma Brief's body. "Was it really your fault that she is dead?" it asked. It's eyebrow lifted. I didn't answer I kept my mouth closed; it won't have the privilege of hearing my voice. "I think it was my fault. I did slit her wrists. She's dead now . . . " its black hair fell into its face, the hair longer now almost to their shoulder. It's eyes roamed over Bulma's body admiring its handy work. I stepped back in disbelief.  
  
"No. You're not real. You died two damn months ago! This is a dream, a fucking messed up dream and I'm going to wake up." I pinched my arm feeling nothing I sighed.  
  
It just smirked "Are you sure he'll be there when you wake?" It tilted their head. "What if he's dead right now?"  
  
"HE'S NOT YOU-"  
  
"Wake up and find out" It bent down, it's fingers curling around the silver handle of the knife. It eyed me for a moment striding closer. Bulma's dark blood dripped onto the tiled floor.  
  
It's a dream, isn't it? I could feel a pang of fear in my chest; what if it isn't what if- Pain surged through my stomach as it jammed the blade into my stomach.  
  
I howled at the sudden pain, if this is a dream then why the hell does it hurt so bad?  
  
My fingers went to the warm blood leaking from my stomach; the blade still embedded in my stomach. It was jerked out causing me to stagger back a step. "You still seem asleep to me." She put her hand to my chest and pushed gently, I collapsed to the ground, my blood leaking through my fingers, the heated liquid slowly cooled. "I thought you were going to wake up?" looming over me, it spun the bloody blade in its fingers.  
  
"I thought-" I tried to choke out, tasting something familiar in my mouth. The taste of my own blood.  
  
"And you thought I was dead and here I am."  
  
"This is all in my head. DAMMIT WAKE UP!" My voice croaked rising above a whisper.  
  
"I'll tell him how much you love him before I drain his sweet blood."  
  
"NO!" I tried to yell but my voice was drowned out by the sound of steady breathing. My eyes cracked open as it brought down the blade.  
  
I shot up in the bed, panting. The silk sheets clung to my sweaty skin. My eyes scanned the room franticly until they rested on the messy hair on the pillow next to mine. His chest rose and fell slowly.  
  
A dream . . . it was a dream. I looked away from the sleeping Sayian next to me and to the alarm clock on the nightstand.  
  
3:00!  
  
Damn . . . I collapsed back onto the bed, careful not to disturb Kakkarot. He shifted onto his side, facing me, eyes open. His eyes clouded over with lack of sleep. He smiled at me and brought his hand to mine, intertwining our fingers.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" he whispered softly staring into my eyes.  
  
I shrugged "I guess." He lightly squeezed my hand.  
  
"What was it about?" he asked, letting out a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing important . . ." I looked away from his trusting eyes. He scooted closer and snuggled into my shoulder. He released my hand and laid his arm across my chest, lightly caressing the soft skin; sending a chill up my spine.  
  
"Good night Geta." He mumbled nuzzling my bare skin.  
  
I played with his soft ebony hair "Sleep well Kakkarot." Heavy lids closed over my eyes, hoping another nightmare wouldn't plague my sleep or the Sayian next to me.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviews would be much liked. 


	2. 2

Phobia  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: Thanks so much to Kat and anyone else that reviewed my computer is being stupid. It means a lot to me that you liked the fic! Um this is chapter two and hopefully it isn't boring you, I really don't know how it could but uh . . . Well without further delay here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Noise and kisses  
  
The Prince of Sayians stirred. His black eyes slowly opened as he rolled onto his back, a warm hand protectively over his stomach. His eyes shifted to Son Goku. His face buried into his navy pillow. With every intake of breath his back moved up in down in a hypnotic rhythm, his left arm was over Vegeta's stomach the paler side facing down. The younger Sayian didn't wake so Vegeta decided to see if Bulma was up. He pushed the silky blankets off his body and gently removed Goku's arm and rested it on the bed. Goku snuggled into his pillow mumbling something. Vegeta chuckled as he silently closed the door behind himself. The aroma of Bulma's cooking reached his sharp senses, something was probably burning. Yeah she made food, but she could at least not burn it.  
  
A low scream cut through the silence. His heart sped as he went into a sprint and ran through the kitchen and to a half open door, he swung it open the rest of the way. Bulma was there, standing on a chair, her eyes wide with Fear. The look that he saw in his dream, the fear . . . She noticed him, her blue eyes lighting up "Vegeta!" she yelled happily, "There's a mouse over there; kill it" She pointed to a hole at the bottom of the wall.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes "I thought something happened to you." He turned and walked right into Goku.  
  
"Morning Geta" he beamed as he walked around him, the usual bags under his eyes darker.  
  
"Did you not sleep well?" he asked, following Goku into the enormous living room. Goku slumped down on the couch.  
  
"Not really, you know the usual dreams. They never seem to go away. I thought this therapy was going to help." The couch squealed in protest as Vegeta sat down  
  
"Talking about it doesn't always work." Goku searched Vegeta's eyes for an answer but got none. "You'll get better, I promise." Vegeta cupped his hands around Goku's jaw and leaned him towards himself. His lips brushed across Goku's temple. Goku's eyes closed. "Every things going to be fine."  
  
"You two it's time to eat! Get the boys!"  
  
Goku stood up before Vegeta could "I'm gonna get them." His shoulders slumped as he walked down the hall.  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily as he went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma put plates of food onto the wooden table.  
  
"It's Kakkarot; he's getting worse. I'm losing hope. It's been two months, two Kami damn months. He barely sleeps, barely eats. He barely does anything beside mope around . . . I'm worried . . ."  
  
"Vegeta he'll be fine, I'm sure of it. If anyone can get better it's Goku. Don't lose hope now he needs you more than ever. If you and him want me to I can give him sleeping pills." As she said this Vegeta remembered the horrible dream he had the night before.  
  
"Bulma" he paused as she sat down next to him "Are you happy?"  
  
Bulma smiled at him "Of course I am wh-?" Goten and Trunks ran towards them.  
  
"I'M GOING TO WIN!" Trunks shouted, speeding up.  
  
"NO I AM!" Goten and Trunks arrived at the table at the exact same time. They groaned in unison. Vegeta could hear Goku and Gohan chatting about something. They sat at the table, Gou next to Vegeta and Gohan sat next to him. Trunks sat next to his mom and Goten sat between Trunks and Gohan. Goku stared off looking at nothing in particular. He did that too often.  
  
"Kakkarot." Goku looked up, shaking whatever he was thinking of.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eat." Goku glanced at his food and instantly felt the bile rising in the back of his throat as he eyed the blackened bacon.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"You have to eat Kakkarot!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Goku frowned as he lifted up the bacon to his mouth and shoved it in. He crunched it noisily.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Now finish the rest"  
  
"NO! I don't want to I don't feel good."  
  
"FINE than don't!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his bare chest; Goten, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks stared at the two.  
  
Goten looked at his dad sadly "Please dad, you need to eat." Goku swallowed, trying not to break. He hadn't eaten or slept much since everything that happened with Videl, he felt his heart quake as Goten gage him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Okay, but then I'm going to bed I'm really tired."  
  
"Goku I'll bring you some sleeping pills hopefully you will sleep better."  
  
"That'd be great Bulma." He grinned at Bulma. He picked up more of the burnt bacon, munched on it, and soon finished a whole plate as the other Sayians finished four plates. Goku helped Bulma clear off the plates. Everyone else had mysteriously disappeared when the table needed to be cleaned, coincidentally.  
  
"Now you go and rest. I'll be there in a moment to give you the pills." Goku smiled at her and went to his and Vegeta's room. He opened the door, warm air heating his cold skin. His eyes went to the black flamed shape hair tuned away from him.  
  
"You're going to sleep?" He mumbled never turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah. I've slept but I haven't really slept." Vegeta understood. Goku laid down on the bed and crawled under the blankets. "Maybe the pills will help."  
  
"I hope so" he peered over to Vegeta he turned and faced him.  
  
"You never did tell me what happened in your dream." Vegeta came towards the bed and sat on the opposite side of Goku.  
  
"Bulma died, Videl killed her. That's basically it."  
  
"My dreams are a lot different than that . . ."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"NO, no, no you don't want to hear them" Goku closed his eyes trying to release the tension in his stiff shoulders.  
  
"Kakkarot, yes I do." Goku opened his watery eyes. "They're that bad?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't want you to hear them." Bulma walked into the room a bottle of pills in her hands.  
  
"Here" she handed him 4 pills. "Take these and get some sleep." She patted Goku's shoulder then left.  
  
"Sleep well Kakkarot and if you need anything I'll be in the gravity room." He bent down and kissed Goku's cheek. Goku smiled sadly as Vegeta left. He put the pills into his mouth and grabbed a cup of water from the night before that was sitting on the nightstand. He drank down the water swallowing the pills at once. He sat the glass back down, coughing. His eyes slowly closed.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes; and closed them again, the light blinding me causing pain to shoot through my eyes. Blinked a few times to get my eyesight back. I glanced out the window; it was dark. I guess I slept longer than I should have. I yawned stretching my arms hearing silence. Huh? Weird, the kids must be asleep, but Vegeta would be in here if it were that late. I rubbed the bite mark on my neck. I tend to do that a lot. I got out of bed the blankets already at my feet. I'm a kicker, what can I say. Must have had a bad dream and don't remember. I silently moved to the door and opened it, the light in the hall off. I turned it on with a flick of my wrist and continued into the living room. The tangy scent of blood reached me. The fear slammed into my stomach as I went into the living room, still seeing no one. Hearing no sounds. I cautiously peered into the kitchen, the scent getting stronger. Bulma, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were sitting at the table. I sighed in relief. They're fine. I still didn't hear any sounds, they didn't move either and why is their faces rested on their plate? I inched closer to them. "Bulma?" I didn't get an answer. "Are you guys alright?" I didn't get an answer. I swallowed my fear and went closer lifting Gohan's face, his mouth wide in a scream. I jerked away gasping in horror. Who- who did this? Only one name came to mind as I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Hello Goku." I whipped my body around to see Videl, Vegeta in her arms. "Look who I found in the gravity room." She tossed him to the ground, he grunted as he slid across the tile a trail of blood followed him. I clenched my jaw.  
  
"No, you're dead. I know you're dead. I died you died." Videl didn't say anything. Vegeta coughed up blood as he shakily got to his hands and knees.  
  
"Kakkarot." He managed to get to his feet, his knees not wanting to hold him up, threatening to give out any second. I glanced over to him not wanting to take my eyes away from her for a second. She laughed.  
  
"How pathetic you both are, really. Look at you. You can't sleep, don't want to eat. Did I really fuck you up that bad?" That was about the stupidest question I've ever heard. Only one thought came to my mind. "No, I can't switch bodies any more. I'm stuck right now in everyone's minds but I will escape and be back to my normal demented self."  
  
She read my mind oh SHIT! "Can you-"  
  
"Yes I'll most likely answer all your questions before you ask them. I am in your head remember and theirs." She smirked stepping closer. Her hair was longer, wait who cares about her hair. I gotta wake up, what if she can kill me in real life? "You can't run, I'm controlling this dream and I don't think so Vegeta is still alive."  
  
"No this isn't real this can't be why would you tell me this?" She didn't answer.  
  
"Lucky for you, you're not going to find out yet but I have something more devious in store for you." My eyes went wide, oh Kami . . . She snapped her fingers and her and the others in the room were in doctor clothes. Their pants, shirts and even the cover over their mouth white. My eyes went directly to the shining object in their hands it was a-  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed backing away, their quickly surrounded me, I tried to run their hands grabbed at me shoving me to the tile. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!" I shrieked trying to throw them off. I could hear their loud giggles. Their hand pinned my wrists down as Vegeta sat on my chest holding me down firmly. I squirmed as the moved the needle towards my wrists. "NNNoooo S-STOP!" I swung my fist it connected with Vegeta he flew back but Videl took over this time.  
  
"Well, well lookie what I have" She pushed the bottom of the syringe, a dark liquid coming out. I screamed in utter terror. She was going to put something in my system. I need to wake up DAMMIT! Wake up! "You'll wake up when I want you to." She jammed the needle into the vein in my wrist; the scars still remained. I shouted pulling my arm away but Bulma held it with inhuman strength. Videl pressed down on the end of the syringe. The liquid pushed into my blood stream. I gasped as she broke the needle in my arm the metal tip still in my skin. Tears streamed down my face; I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Awe poor little *defenseless Goku. Don't worry your friends will be just as defenseless soon she leaned down towards my face, now this time. He can't save you if he's as defenseless as you."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" My voice shook as I choked on my sobs.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Everything changed back to the way it was before, everyone's face in their food. Vegeta stood next to him breathing heavily. Videl was facing them. "Here comes the part where you scream." She flattened her palm; it faced Vegeta, black shot from it engulfing him as he yelled out in agony. I screamed.  
  
Goku's eyes burst open, a scream still erupting from his mouth. He jumped out of the bed. His heart not calming. He ran down the hall and past a worried Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. They ran after him as he went to the Gravity room. Vegeta came through the door as Goku ran into him they both were sent sprawling across the floor. "What the FUCK are you-" he stopped himself as he saw Goku wracked in tears. "Oh Kami what happened?" Goku sobbed and sputtered grabbing onto Vegeta. The others ran in, their eyes wide with fear. Wondering what was wrong with him now. "Kakkarot, KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shook Goku. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Goku sniffled wiping his nose with the back of his arm. He hiccuped and pushed Vegeta away, his stomach suddenly feeling queasy.  
  
"I don't feel too-" Goku's stomach heaved and his breakfast was on the floor. He slumped backwards. Everyone stared at him. He wiped the back of his hand with his palm. Not knowing what to say to them, his body weakening with every second passing. Vegeta crawled next to him.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Did you have a nightmare? I could hear you screaming." Goku nodded weakly.  
  
"That's one hell of a dream" Gohan mumbled astounded at his father's breakdown.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Bulma asked stepping towards Goku, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
  
"You were in it, all of you were so was-" He silenced himself.  
  
"Videl" Vegeta growled. "What did she say? What did she do?"  
  
"N-nothing, I'm- I'm fine." He felt something in his wrist. He turned it over, his mouth going dry. Something silver was sticking out of his wrist. Bulma went in front of him examining it.  
  
She was confused "How did you get part of a needle in your arm?" with that, Goku's eyes rolled back and he fainted.  
  
Agent 182: hope you liked it and thought it was scary I loved writing this chapter. Reviews are nice I like to hear what you thought and I f you have any ideas feel free to throw em at me. Thanks for reading. 


	3. 3

Phobia  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z  
  
Agent 182: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed Christina G. Kate, Kat, Brenant, Spencer 13, Tiffany and Nelia Black, Satanspinner67, amaya, Zaluki, Oh and the answer is yes of course. Um thanks to you again because I like to know what you think. If you have any ideas for characters dreams throw em at me and I'll probably include them unless they're stupid. SCARY they need to be scary. Oh also thanks to those who read it. This chapter has some Trunks/Goten nothing bad just hints at it so yeah if you don't like it ignore them and as always Goku/Vegeta. Not anything either just okay I'll shut up now because you already know this stuff. But um I would like you to throw some ideas for nightmares any character even if they were already used, such as Marron since I know of a certain someone that seems to like that character a lot. *Cough Brendant *cough. So thanks again and I hope you like the chapter! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated my computer broke and I feel really bad, I hope you can forgive me. I won't be updating as much either cuz I'm going to take my time on these but it'll be at least once or twice a week and the next chapter in one and two should be up soon. Thanks  
  
Chapter 3: Jinx me something crazy  
  
"DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled pulling an unconscious Goku into his arms, he was a lot lighter than he appeared.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He looks sick." Trunks said going next to his dad.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."  
  
"Bring him to the lab-" Bulma began.  
  
"I know woman!" Vegeta spat as they went towards the direction of the medical bay.  
  
"That had to be some dream for him to freak out like that, he couldn't even keep his own food down." Gohan looked at Bulma for an answer but got none.  
  
"Dad's going to be okay right." Goten asked Trunks; he shrugged. "Oh thanks a lot you could have said 'yeah Goten he'll be fine' but no-"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma walked next to Vegeta and eyed the metal object protruding from Goku's wrist, still in awe.  
  
"I still don't see how he could have part of a needle in his arm, he never left the room and the only needles are in the lab . . . It doesn't make sense."  
  
"He seemed to be really freaked out before he even saw it. The dream it has to do with this." Gohan spoke as he pushed open the door to the lab so Vegeta could carry Goku in. He laid Goku down on the medical bed (A/N: I don't know what it's called).  
  
Trunks yawned, "I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." He went over to the couch that was by the lab door. He collapsed on the leather couch wondering why he was so tired as his eyes slowly shut.  
  
The Sayian on the medical bed's eyes fluttered open, he looked up at them through heavy lashes. "Huh? Where-"  
  
"Kakkarot, you're in the lab, you passed out." Bulma immediately went to his side as Vegeta said this.  
  
"Hold still, I have to remove this" Goku nodded not looking at her. She grabbed hold of the tiny piece of metal that was visible and tugged it out. Goku groaned as he brought his hands in front of his face inspecting the small hole. He traced the jagged scars with his eyes.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Gohan asked before Vegeta could.  
  
"I'm going to analyze this" Bulma said as she went to the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah, what freaked you out so bad?" Goten stepped next to the medical bed and rested his elbows on it.  
  
"You were all dead, except Vegeta and Videl said some crazy stuff then-then she turned you all into doctors. You got me to the ground and she injected me with something . . . she broke the needle off in my arm and everything went back to normal, then she killed Vegeta and I woke up."  
  
"What . . .?" Vegeta whispered feeling a rattling in his stomach.  
  
"That's why I fainted it scared me so much and surprised me."  
  
"Did it feel real?" Goku nodded at Vegeta. "That dream I told you about Kakkarot it felt real as yours did."  
  
Gohan paced the opposite side of the lab, "How is that possible?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta growled.  
  
A low groan caused them to turn towards Trunks. His blue eyes moved rapidly underneath their lids. Goku sat up putting his weight on his elbows. His black eyes fixed on Trunks. "What is it Dad? Goten asked. Goku slid his feet over the side of the bed, stood up, and went over to Trunks. He shook his shoulder lightly. Trunks jerked away. A single tear rolled down his rosy cheek.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goku shouted, alarming everyone in the room. Goku shook Trunks harder, the demi-Sayian responded.  
  
" . . . No . . . Goten"  
  
Bright rays of light shined into my blue eyes as I slowly sat up. Goku was still on the medical bed, my Dad by his side playing with Goku's silky hair and whispering things I'm glad I couldn't hear. I got off the couch, groaning, a cramp in my lower back reminded me to never sleep in that position again. I walked over to them.  
  
"Feeling better Goku?" I asked. A grin appeared on Goku's childlike face, the sleepiness suddenly gone from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah . . . Goten's in his room, he wanted to speak to you about something when you woke up."  
  
"Kay . . . thanks." I turned to leave. My Dad's voice followed me as he went back to speaking with Goku. I pushed my purple hair out of my eyes as I went down the hall towards Goten's room. I passed Gohan; he smiled and continued in the opposite direction. I stopped outside of Goten's room; I quickly smoothed my hair back then knocked on the door. The door swung into the room. Goten opened it, a smile never grazed his lips.  
  
"Trunks", his eyes narrowed, an unfamiliar hate in his black depts. "I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He shouted and stormed past me.  
  
"What?" I went after him. "Why? What did I-" I grabbed my face, a low throb remained. Goten slapped me! What the hell is his problem? What did I do? I have so many questions; I hope Goten has the answers. I sprinted after him and he went into the lab. I followed him inside. Mom, Dad, Goten, Gohan, and Goku were all in there. Gohan sat in a chair next to the couch that I had been laying on; Goten was now sitting upon it. My Mom was in the back of the room still analyzing the needle. My Dad was still by Goku's side. Ignoring everyone else I went to Goten, I need to know why he hates me. I opened my mouth to speak but another voice drowned out my words.  
  
"What a coincidence, you're all in the same room." I spun around. I know that voice, I've grown to hate it. Goku scrambled off the bed and into my Dad's arms, they scooted backwards towards me. My Mom dropped the needle piece and gasped. Goten and Gohan were up, their knees bent. They were ready to fight.  
  
It was pointless.  
  
She could kill all of us with a flick of her wrist. My heart felt as if it would burst as my Mom's scream cut through the sudden silence. I didn't even notice the black light heading towards Gohan. His cry of anguish filled the room.  
  
"VIDEL STOP!" I heard Goku yell, pain filled my heart as I heard the suffering in his voice. "Please . . ." His shoulders slumped in defeat but my Dad stood tall. He charged forward. "Vegeta NO!"  
  
My mind asked the same question over and over again.  
  
How is she still alive?  
  
I thought she was dead. They said she was dead.  
  
My movements were impaired as my Dad collapsed to the ground, blood dripping from his lips. A puddle of blood surrounded him. "Dad. . ."  
  
Goten was the next to attack, his bravery hit my heart. The Sayian I love, about to die and he hates me. Tears crept down my cheeks as Goten fell at Videl's feet. "No . . . Goten . . ." I whispered my voice slurred by my newly shed tears. Only me and Goku remained. I could hear his heart pounding all the way over here. He suddenly yelled in fury and lunged at her, in a blur of fists he was on his knees holding his side painfully. Videl chuckled as she grabbed his unruly hair. His hair is just like Goten's.  
  
"Trunks run . . . " I snapped out of my trance as I heard Goku's voice. No, I can't leave him here, I don't want to die again. The only thing I can do is run. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running past Videl and Goku, out of the lab and down the hall. No I- I can't believe I- no she'll kill him or worse. I raced down another hall as Goku's familiar cry of pain echoed in the hall and was abruptly cut off. Oh crap, Videl is serious, she wants us all dead. My heart wrenched.  
  
They're all dead, they're all dead.  
  
The thought will never sink in, I'll never accept it. I powered up to Super Sayian gaining much needed speed.  
  
THE DOOR!  
  
I clumsily put my hand on the door knob and pulled it open; my feet went out the door but they never touched the ground. I yelped and turned midair; grasping onto the ledge. Oh crap. I looked down, the ground was gone. This has to be a dream.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." I glared up at Videl. "If this was a dream then why would this hurt?" Her heeled pumps crushed my fingers. The pain surged through my body, oh Kami it hurts. I tried to ignore the splitting pain but found I couldn't as my fingers crushed under the pressure. I cried out, not caring any more if she saw my pain. She's right, this can't be a dream; dreams don't hurt like hell. If I could find the strength to fly I would, but I couldn't. The weight on my shattered fingers lessened. Oh shit, my fingers can't hold onto the ledge any more. I clawed at the side trying to pull myself up. Oh crap I'm gonna fall.  
  
I'M GONNA DIE!  
  
Again . . .  
  
My fingers slipped as I fell back, the air shoving my hair forward. Her laughed echoed all around me. I screamed out loud trying to release everything. Goten, he hates me. I love him, but he hates me. The green grass neared me. I shut my eyes, please Kami I don't wanna die like this, without telling Goten how I really feel. Goten's voice filled my ears.  
  
"Trunks please wake up, -please we need you . . . " So I did.  
  
Trunk's eyes burst open, everyone jumped back as he screamed, but quickly cut himself off. His eyes franticly searched the room. "Trunks calm down" Goku tried to restrain Trunk's flailing limbs, but was easily pushed away. Vegeta grabbed onto his son.  
  
"TRUNKS" he shouted, his son started to calm.  
  
"No- you're all dead, you're-"  
  
"We're alive. All of us." Trunks' rapid breathing gradually returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around his father, leaning into his broad chest. Then released him.  
  
"It was horrible . . ."  
  
"It's going to be alright, we're all still alive." Vegeta sat down next to him "We need you to tell us what happened."  
  
"Everyone died, I fell, the end."  
  
"Was Videl there?" Goku murmured. Trunks nodded. Goku bit his lip as Goten kneeled in front of Trunks.  
  
"You said my name. Why?"  
  
"You said that you hated me and when Videl killed you that was all I could think of. I'm afraid that you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you . . . " Goten pulled Trunks to himself and hugged him. "I love you." He kissed Trunks' cheek and pulled away.  
  
Bulma and Gohan walked into the room, their faces grim. "Uh dad . . " Goku went over to them.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" hope filled his black eyes.  
  
"That's what we came in here for, we found . . . Bulma you tell him."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Muhahaha a cliff hanger damn hate those. Finally I put up a new chapter. M computer is fixed once again and If I reviewed our fic it was because I was at school. Eh, 30 minutes lunch is not enough time to write this, plus teachers might see it, don't want that. Anyways Ideas are great and I also have important info. Uh lets put this in a really simple form. Goku + Vegeta = . . . Here is a hint, the reason why Goku is getting sick is . . . ? Well if you figure it out which you probably will tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up sometime this week or weekend. I hope you liked it and thanks once again. P.S Amaya when you finish writing or post the fic tell me cuz I'd looooovvve to read it. 


	4. 4

Phobia  
  
Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: Thanks to the readers and to those who reviewed. I love ya. Anyways this is the next chapter and has some other familiar faces in it. I hope you enjoy it ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Invisible wounds  
  
"Did you find anything?" hope filled Goku's black eyes.  
  
"That's what we came in here for. We found- Bulma, you should tell him." Gohan said and looked over at Bulma as she stepped forward.  
  
"Goku, we found something very strange in that syringe. I can't figure out what it is. Did she say anything about it?" Goku shook his head. "I'm going to find out what it is. Your body is rejecting it so it can't be anything good . . . Is she still alive?" Bulma asked, pushing her short blue hair behind her ears.  
  
Vegeta growled in the back of his throat. "Dammit, I never checked to see if she was dead. I was so worried about Kakkarot- who gives a fuck if she's alive. That crap could be fatal!" His hands tightened into balls.  
  
Bulma sighed, she was worried, but she wasn't acting like a child. She eyed Vegeta for a moment. "Calm down. I'm going to find anything I can about it. Don't worry. Goku is in good hands." She forced a smile. She hoped Goku was going to be alright, Vegeta worried her more. That glimmer in his eyes. He's out for blood. The second he even thinks anyone did this he's rip them apart. But since they know who it is, she'll have one hell of a bad day. "We need to call the rest of the gang. Well, those who have a phone which narrows it down drastically. Tell them to come over and not to fall asleep."  
  
"That leaves only Krillian's family, Master Roshi, Yamcha and Hercule." Gohan muttered as he, Vegeta, and his dad went into the enormous living room.  
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
Krillian sighed heavily, "Man what a day." He groaned as he rested his head against the back of the tan couch. Eighteen sat down beside him.  
  
"Yes it is. We haven't trained this hard in a while." She wiped the salty sweat from her forehead. Marron smiled up at them and continued playing with her dolls. "I need a nap." Eighteen yawned and stretched her arms out. Krillian did the same next to her and put his arm around her waist. Their eyes slowly closed . . .  
  
~  
  
Eighteen opened her eyes, letting the dim light shine into her half open eyes. Krillian sat up moments later, eyeing his surroundings. "This is . . . strange." The couch was centered in a familiar arena.  
  
The arena for Cell games  
  
The announcer walked up next to the couch. His sunglasses on even though there wasn't much sun. "Our first match for your enjoyment is Eighteen verses . . . V-Videl." The announcer took off running. Eighteen stood up as soon as she saw a tall girl with black hair walk up the stairs, a laugh escaping her throat. The ground seemed to shift as she neared. Krillian stood up next to his wife, a strong arm was placed on his shoulder. It gave a comforting squeeze; it could only be one person. Son Goku.  
  
Videl's icy eyes glared into Eighteen sky blue eyes. "Hello Eighteen. Good to see you it's been far too long. I'd chat if I didn't have a pesky Sayian Prince annoying me so this will be sweet and simple. Just only one answer to one question." She paused putting her weight onto the opposite leg. "Do you remember what it's like to die?"  
  
Eighteen gaped at her, 'what kind of question is that? It doesn't even matter' "Yes it does, well since you don't seem to remember I think I'll refresh your memory." Videl reached forward with lighting speed and caught hold of Eighteen's forearm. She tugged the arm, the sickening sound of muscles ripping apart filled the silent arena. Eighteen screamed as blood poured onto the arena floor. 'It's not supposed to hurt' she screamed again, clutching her bleeding arm. Videl tossed the stray limb aside with a hymf. A grin spread across her face as Eighteen fell to her knees. Krillian shouted for Eighteen but Goku held him back. Videl stepped in front of the blonde android. She put her hand under Eighteen's jaw holding it firmly between her thumb and index finger. Her sharp nails dug into the soft skin she suddenly jerked down, Eighteen's jaw split from her body, the flesh tearing in two, scarlet rolled onto Videl's hand, before Eighteen could cry out in pain Videl swung her fist slamming it into Eighteen's chest. A soft gurgling sound came from the android. Her blood pooled around her as Videl jerked out her arm. Eighteen's body lurched forward and collapsed into her blood.  
  
Krillian's cries echoed in the arena. Videl put her hand forward, her thumb, and middle fingers together. She snapped them and the arena disappeared and it warped into a beach. Krillian gazed at the dark blue water, tears streamed down his cheeks, glistening in the dim light as the sun began to set. Goku let go of his arm, circled around him, and stood in front of him. His hand wiped the tears from Krillian's face. "Don't cry Krillian you'll see her sooner than you think." He was jerked forward. Krillian yelped as he was dragged towards the water. It quickly reached his thighs.  
  
"GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A laugh came from above him; Krillian knew it wasn't Goku doing this. The freezing water rose to his chest. "You're doing this aren't you?" Videl didn't reply; she crossed her arms over her chest. Their movement stopped. "Goku stop you're not like this, please-"  
  
"You're wrong, I've always been like this you were just too stupid to see"  
  
"No-" Goku dunked Krillian's head under the water. He kicked and splashed water in every direction. Goku started to whistle a tune as Krillian's movement slowed, they soon ceased and Goku waited a moment longer and he let Krillian's small body float up to the top of the water. Videl stepped next to Goku as he started to fade.  
  
"Two down."  
  
~  
  
Marron stared at her parents. Water had erupted from her father's mouth and a trail of blood leaked down her mom's lips. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern. The phone rang; she jumped, her heart pounding in her chest. She sped over to it and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Marron! Hey this is Goku, can I speak to your dad?"  
  
"My parents are asleep. Water is coming from my dad's mouth and blood from my mom's. I'm scared; I think something has happened to them . . ."  
  
"WHAT?!" Marron moved her ear away from the phone. Goku said to Vegeta his voice half muffled. "Geta, Krillian and Eighteen went to sleep. Something is wrong with them." "Marron, sweetie. Um we're going to be there soon. Stay there and don't fall asleep. Okay?"  
  
"Okie dokie, bye bye."  
  
"Bye." Goku quickly hung up the phone. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening." Goku whispered to himself.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot." He grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. Goku took a deep breath, put two fingers to his forehead, and searched for Marron's ki. He concentrated on it. Pain flared through his head, he fell forward onto his knees gasping at the sudden ache. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, just go take Gohan with you."  
  
"BULMA! GET IN HERE!" Bulma rushed in with Gohan.  
  
Goku- what happened?"  
  
"Gohan you're coming with me hurry." He ran towards the front door, Gohan followed. Trunks and Goten ran in and helped Bulma walk Goku into the lab.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan raced to Krillian's house. They went inside. Marron sat on the floor in front of her parents. "Go check if they are alive." Gohan instructed Vegeta as he went over to Marron.  
  
Vegeta put two fingers on Krillian's cold neck; there was no thump under them. He sighed heavily. 'If he's dead so is Eighteen.' Suddenly everything spun, Vegeta stumbled backwards clutching his head as the room flew by in a blur. He fell to his knees trying to keep his eyes open the darkness threatening him. Black flooded his vision as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
~  
  
My eyes burst open. "Dammit." I whispered; a faint buzzing remained in my ears as I slowly got to my feet, the throbbing slowly faded as I gained some balance. The air behind me shifted, the next moment air shoved my hair back and pain flared in my chin, knees, and chest. I rolled over shoving off the light figure that had tackled me. I growled as Videl stood up and charged again. I backhanded her across the face. She laughed as I sent my fist at her. She caught it, twisted it, and jerked me forward. I was flattened against the wall one of my hands held out towards her. Her icy breath sent chills down my spine as I saw a faint glimmer. Oh shit. A syringe was in her hand. FUCK! I pressed against the wall and shoved myself back; we toppled over each other and rolled across the floor. That bitch, how dare she. The room suddenly shook.  
  
"Vegeta! WAKE UP!" it was Gohan. What the hell? Videl charged for me again, I jumped up and to the sound of Gohan's voice.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta's eyes burst open. "That BITCH!" Gohan helped him to his feet.  
  
"You scared us there Vegeta." Vegeta calmed his breathing.  
  
"Videl can cause us to fall asleep whenever she desires. Fucking bitch, she tried to inject me with whatever she gave Kakkarot" he tightened his fists. Marron smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"I'm hungry." Vegeta sighed; he was hungry too.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: I changed the dreams so you'd know when they were. I hope you loved it and as always reviews are nice. 


	5. 5

Phobia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: thanks for the reviews. Yeah the last chapter was pretty, er . . . well the dream was crappy. Yes, I know. But they'll get better. Ya see I wrote this all out before and I wanted that to be omniscient POV so you would se that it might not always be in first person for the dreams. That's a big hint. I hope this chapter is better.  
  
Chapter 5: Seein' red  
  
Son Goku sat on the couch in Capsule Corp's lab. Trunks and Goten sat next to him quietly chatting about some movie. Bulma walked back into the room, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Bulma stepped in front of Goku. He looked up at her, his elbows rested on his knees. "Erm, Goku I don't know how to explain this but whatever she gave you is making your ki lower."  
  
Goku stood up "WHAT!? I can't do instant transmission, fly or do any ki attacks! What the hell was that stuff?"  
  
Bulma's eyes shifted to the floor "I don't know."  
  
"You're really helping a lot Bulma!" Goku stormed out of the room. Rarely had they ever seen the tall Sayian so angry. Their mouths hung agape. Before they could recover, he appeared in the doorway. "I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. With everything that happened . . ."  
  
"It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself. You need to relax and take a nice hot shower."  
  
Goku grinned at her "Yeah, you're right. If I'm not out in 15 minutes send someone up." He turned and left the room.  
  
"Your dad is weird Goten."  
  
Vegeta, Marron, and Gohan stepped into the lab. "Krillian and Eighteen are . . ." Vegeta glanced over at Marron. "Asleep." They understood and frowned; they didn't waste their tears. "Where is Kakkarot?" Marron went over to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Dad's in the shower." Goten answered as Marron jumped up beside him on the couch.  
  
"That bitch Videl can make us fall asleep when ever the hell she feels like it." Goten, Trunks, and Bulma gasped. "She tried to give me whatever the hell she gave Kakkarot but Gohan woke me up. She was pissed." He paused, his eyes looking towards the door. "Marron is hungry, and so is Gohan and I." That was all he said and he left to the kitchen, the others followed.  
  
Goku turned on the water; steam quickly filled the enormous shower. He put his hand under the water, testing it. The water raced down his forearm. He sighed; this was the only shower in the house that had warm water, not burning hot or icy cold, just perfect. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing, letting them bundle at his feet. He stepped out of them and into the shower, the warm water pelting against his smooth skin. The liquid moved down his body, caressing every crevice. He dunked his head under the water, his ebony hair falling to his shoulders. He heavily sighed and grabbed the bottle of Strawberry scented Shampoo. He poured the pink fluid into his hands and set the bottle on the bottle holder; he rubbed the shampoo through his hair. The sweet scent brought a smile to his lips as he got the shampoo into a lather. He rinsed it out re drenching his hair, bubbled rolled over his holders. He then douched his hair in conditioner. After waiting a moment, he rinsed it out and picked up the soap.  
  
Crimson rolled off his arm and onto it. He jerked back, dropping the soap and hitting the back of the shower. He panted heavily as more blood poured out of the showerhead. Blood gripped down his sculptured body, he closed his eyes. 'No no no no no, this isn't happening, there is no blood, there is no blood' the blood still remained after he opened his eyes. 'I'm not dreaming, I never closed my eyes more than a second.' He slid the door open, snatched up his white towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He ran out of the bathroom, bloody footprints followed him.  
  
Bulma stirred the soup. Vegeta stood near by off in his own little world. The kids sat in the living room playing video games. Vegeta snapped back into reality when Goku ran into the kitchen, soaking wet. Vegeta couldn't help but drool and notice the frighten look in his lover's eyes. "What is it?" Bulma turned towards Goku as Vegeta said that.  
  
Goku hesitated, "Don't you see it?"  
  
" . . . See what?"  
  
"The blood." Bulma raised her eyebrow. 'What is he on?'  
  
"We don't see anything Kakkarot."  
  
"But I- I see the blood- I can smell it- I can taste it-"  
  
Vegeta stepped towards him "You need to lay down, I have to tell you something so go and get dressed. I will be up there shortly."  
  
"But-"  
  
Vegeta cut him off "GO." Goku frowned and headed out of the kitchen. Vegeta shook his head. "What is happening to you Kakkarot?" he whispered.  
  
Goku quickly threw on a pair of blue gi pants and a tight white tank. He brushed his hair; it shifted to its usual place. Vegeta walked into the room, he paused and eyed Goku for a moment scanning for the scent of blood but found none. Goku faced him. "Do you still see the blood?" Goku nodded and sat down on the bed his mind jumbled with thoughts.  
  
"She's playing with your mind Kakkarot." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Krillian and Eighteen are dead." Goku frowned. "Marron is here with us. That bitch Videl tried to give me what she gave to you but failed. She can also make us fall asleep whenever she wants . . ." he trailed off with as many curse words that he could think of.  
  
"Oh Kami this is worse than before. Why doesn't she understand?" he gazed down at his hands, fresh tears streaked down his cheeks. Vegeta sat down next to him. "Vegeta . . . this- you and me it isn't working. It can't- bare to see anything else happen to you. I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. I- I think we should end it now while you're still alive. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Vegeta stared at him, holding his own tears back. He couldn't stand to see Goku like that but he respected his decision.  
  
"If that is what you want. Do you want me to go?"  
  
Goku grabbed his arm franticly. "NO- stay. Please stay in here while I sleep."  
  
"Then I will." Goku moved himself so he rested his head on the pillow. Vegeta sat next to Goku as he sprawled himself across the bed. "Sleep well Kakkarot."  
  
"G'night Geta . . ." his eyes closed as he drifted of to a dreamless slumber.  
  
"HA! I won again!" Trunks shouted. Goten crossed his arms. Gohan held back a laugh. Marron watched Trunks as he stood up and started his butt shakin' dance. (Agent 182: Goten let Trunks win cuz he knew he'd do that). There was a knock on the door and Trunks quickly answered it. "Hi Piccolo." He smiled at the tall Namek warrior. "Oh, come in. Are you looking for my dad and Goku?'"  
  
"Yes, I did to speak with them it is urgent."  
  
"Oh okay, they're upstairs, but you better knock first and plug your ears. Ya know just in case." Red painted across Piccolo's cheeks. Trunks grinned; he loves doing that to Piccolo. The others waved and Trunks went back to playing the game. Piccolo went down to hall and stopped outside of Goku and Vegeta's room. He knocked on the door. It cracked open. Vegeta peered out.  
  
"What do you want Namek?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot is sleeping." Vegeta opened the door the rest of the way; Piccolo stepped inside. "Should I wake him?"  
  
"Yes it is very important." Vegeta went to Goku's side and whispered his name. He jerked awake but calmed as he heard a soothing voice.  
  
"Sleep well?" He smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Uh . . . sure. Oh hey Piccolo." He stretched his arms and put his legs over the side of the bed, his stomach doing back flips. His eyes shifted to the bloody towel in the laundry basket. He closed his black eyes, hoping for the blood to be gone when he opened them, but the crimson still remained. Piccolo scrutinized him for a moment and got to the point.  
  
"I had a dream-" Goku held back laughter. Piccolo ignored him "about these black star dragonballs that are located off in space. We could find these dragonballs and wish Videl gone for good. We can wish people dead with them. They are irreversible too. If we put the dragon radar on a wide range scan, we could find them easier."  
  
"How did you know Videl was back?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I-I could sense her presence. I could also sense Goku's distress." His eyes wandered over to the taller Sayian who was still trying to absorb the information.  
  
"Alright then, we leave in an hour. We'll call the others. We'll need as much help as possible." Goku nodded as Vegeta said this. Still feeling that something seemed odd but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"What if it's Videl?"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo turned to Goku. "It isn't I could tell. I'm positive that it was Dende." Goku forced a smile at him.  
  
"Okay. I trust you."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Poor Vegeta, Goku gave him the boot. Well it's to save him . . . hopefully. Now they are off the get the dun dun duuunnn, Black Star Dragonballs. Hmm, now all the characters are gonna show up. Oh joy, more fun for Videl I mean uh . . . never mind that. So, has anyone figured out how Videl is still alive? If you did, holy crap you're a genius. The pieces should really start to come together in the next chapter. Not all but a lot. So I hoped you liked it and as always reviews are much liked. And if you have an idea for a dream sequence email me it. Help is always nice. My email is.  
  
blinkoneeightytwotimes@hotmail.com  
  
Or  
  
Agent182 Reese @aol.com  
  
And always thanks for reading; Ideas are much liked. ^_^ 


	6. 6

Phobia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: thanks for all the wonderful reviews ^_^. Oh and if you see my other fics go up like um V-day and Paranoid it's because I'm changing them, making them better. Oh and there is some implied Bulma/Gohan. And since I was given some advice, I took and put little thingies to separate scenes. Here's the next chapter.  
  
~Chapter 6: I never promised you a rose garden~  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING SO YOU CAN GO GET SOME STUPID DRAGONBALLS!"  
  
Goku sighed, "Bulma, we need to get the dragonballs so we can wish Videl gone for good." A smile spread across his face. "And, you're the only one that can drive the ship. Please pretty with a cherry on top." He batted his eyelashes at her.  
  
She chuckled "Fine, but I need to pack my things." Bulma turned and left the living room, her blue hair swayed behind her. Piccolo came into the room and stood beside Goku.  
  
"Vegeta wanted to know if you wanted something for lunch?" He eyed the slightly shorter Sayian.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess. I'm feeling better now that I kinda know what is going on." He followed the Namek into the dining room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron were already clearing their plates. Gohan smiled warmly at his father. Goten sat back down at the table with another bowl of soup; Trunks followed shortly. Gohan went to pack his things. Marron joined them even though she was full. The two demi-Sayians began to slurp their noodles noisily. Marron watched them eat in awe, 'how can someone eat soooo much?' The blonde shook her head and chuckled.  
  
Goku sat down next to Goten. Vegeta walked in seconds later holding a steaming bowl of soup in his hand. He set it in front of Goku and lightly squeezed Goku's shoulder. "Thanks Geta." He forced a smile as he picked up the spoon that had been on a neatly folded napkin. Vegeta quietly exited into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Goten! Let's hurry and get our stuff so we can check out the new space ship."  
  
Goten nodded, his mouth full of noodles, he swallowed them; "Kay. Hold on let me finish." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his dad drinking the flavored broth. A smile ran across his lips, but they faded as his dad dropped the bowl and started gagging. "Dad?"  
  
"Goku, you okay?" Trunks asked worry in his voice. He stood up and went over towards him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm-" he jumped to his feet the chair toppling backwards as he dashed out of the dining room. Vegeta jogged into the room after hearing all the commotion Piccolo a few steps after him.  
  
He scanned the room "Where's Kakkarot?" his eyes narrowed at the now pale boys.  
  
"He- he went in the bathroom I think."  
  
Vegeta scowled as he picked up the chair and put in back in its place. "Dammit . . ." Goten helped clean up the mess. Marron waddled after Goten and Trunks following them everywhere they went. Goku slowly emerged from the hall, his hand over his stomach, his face paler than usual. The usual glow gone. Vegeta clenched his jaw. "That bitch. Whatever the fuck she gave you is making you sick!"  
  
"I know . . ." Goku croaked, "We should leave soon." Piccolo eyed Goku for a moment.  
  
They all turned as Bulma came into the kitchen, two huge bags in her arms. "I'm all packed and ready to go." They all stared at her. "What?"  
  
"No-nothing, maybe you should help the boys pack. Kami knows what they'll bring."  
  
"Awe Goku you're no fun" Trunks whined as Bulma dropped her bags and scooted the boys towards their room.  
  
"Kakkarot, we need to get our things." Goku's breathing hitched and he followed the shorter Sayian.  
  
~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~  
  
Oolong, Yamcha, Hercule, Tien, Yajarobi, Chaoitzu, and Master Roshi showed up at Capsule Corp. with their few belongings. They had no idea why they were there. They sat in the living room trying to figure out why they were there. The others came in carrying their bags.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I'll carry your bags," Gohan put his arm out.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, you're so sweet. I guess that runs in the family." She put the bag straps over his arm. He smiled warmly as her, light pink painted across her cheeks. Goku's lips rose as he saw this.  
  
"Everybody needs to pick up their things. We need to leave now." Vegeta hurried out the door closely followed by the others. In the huge yard Mr. And Mrs. Briefs stood there smiling at them. They had brought over the new space ship.  
  
"HEY I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DRIV-" Bulma shouted but her mother cut her off.  
  
"We're not going dear." She smiled causing her eyes to squint, the fine lines showing her true age.  
  
"Everybody get in we're wasting valuable time." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Bye mom and dad." Bulma waved, as did the others.  
  
"Bye sweetie, come back safely!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I still can't figure out why we're here. Whatever it is, Vegeta is sure in a hurry to get there." Chaoitzu's small voice squeaked.  
  
Tien shrugged "I'm as clueless as you. They'll probably fill us in later."  
  
"Everyone has their own room." Vegeta's voice echoed to them.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hercule frowned "This probably has something to do with my daughter Videl."  
  
"Eh . . . I'm trying not to think of her." Master Roshi scratched his beard as Yajarobi nodded.  
  
"Me too, I don't want to remember that."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku trailed behind Vegeta as they went down the long hall. Vegeta paused outside his door, Goku almost walked into him. He glanced over his back and at the taller Sayian. "Yes?"  
  
"I uh . . . nothing, um my room's over here." Goku quickly strode past him. Bulma and Marrons' room was first on the hall. Trunks' room was next then his dad's and Gotens' was to the left of that. Then Gohans'; last on that side was Gokus' room. On the opposite side was Yamchas', Tiens' Chaoitzus', Hercules', Piccolos', Master Roshis', and Yajarobis' room. They all went into their rooms.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku sighed heavily as he dropped his bag onto the tile floor; he crawled onto the bed and laid his head on the pillow, he yawned and slowly relaxed his eyes for much needed sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tien tossed his bag onto the bed, Chaoitzu floated into the room. "We should go ask why we are here."  
  
Tien nodded "Yeah, we should. I have a bad feeling about all this. I think something is wrong with Goku. He seems very weak." He felt for Goku's low ki and felt another suddenly appear in his room. "You feel that?"  
  
Chaoitzu felt for it. "Yes, I do!" they looked at each other and headed out the hall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goten walked out of his room rubbing his red eyes. His Eyes felt like they weighed a ton as he tried to force them open. "Tr-Trunks?" he moaned, his legs barely holding his weight. He wobbled back and forth.  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide; he immediately went to his friend's side. "Goten- what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel so t-tired . . ." his voice trailed off as his black eyes rolled back. He fell forward into Trunk's strong arms. "DAD!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta raced out of his room and into the hall.  
  
"What is -?" he stopped himself. "DAMMIT!"  
  
"He said he was tired and passed out."  
  
"Bring him to the medical bay." Trunks hoisted Goten into his arms and followed his concerned father.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku lifted his head towards the door as he heard Trunks yell for his dad. He put his legs over the side, his bare feet padding across the suddenly cold tile. He was almost to the door and he stopped. A presence was near.  
  
A familiar one  
  
" . . . Videl . . ." He whispered and turned towards the smiling, dark haired human.  
  
Her grin widened "It's been a while."  
  
She circled around him. "Wha'd you do to Goten?"  
  
"He's . . . sleeping, but let's forget about him for now." Her hands snaked over his shoulders. He flinched away from her gentle touch. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wha'd you inject me with?" She stopped in front of him. "Oh that." Her eyes shifted and her fingers brushed across his clothed stomach.  
  
"Don't," he breathed, jerking away from her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here to talk ".  
  
'For now' she chuckled to herself. "Are you really here or am I going crazy?"  
  
"It's a little bit of both." She smirked, her eyes trained on his stomach. He shifted uneasily under her gaze.  
  
"Stop talking in riddles."  
  
She changed the subject, "Your stomach is getting a little on the plump side. You'd think you'd be losing weight instead of gaining it. You know, since you can't keep any food down."  
  
"Not really, I've been slacking off on training that's all."  
  
"Care to look again?" Goku sighed in frustration and slowly lifted his black sweater. The usually defined muscles seemed to have lost their perfect form and his stomach seemed to bulge a bit.  
  
Goku gasped, letting his sweater fall back into place, "What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded, his eyes menacing.  
  
"ME? Looks like Vegeta did that to you."  
  
'Though I wish it had been me' Videl bit the inside of her mouth, drawing blood.  
  
Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What are you trying to say? That I'm pregnant?" he lifted his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Yes. You are Pregnant and I'm sorry that I have to do this." She moved like lightening and had Goku against the wall in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Get off'a me!" he yelled and shoved at her restraining arms. Her hand flattened against his stomach, sharp pain shot through it from the pressure of her hand. A black light appeared, the skin burning slightly. Goku groaned. "No don't-"  
  
"This won't hurt too bad, you'll live. Say bye to your child that you'll never see-"  
  
"I don't think so. Drop him bitch." Goku knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in a while.  
  
The soft voice of Chichi  
  
But it can't be her she's dead . . . right? Videl frowned and turned towards the voice.  
  
"How did you get here? It's impossible!" Videl snarled but didn't release Goku.  
  
"I said drop him. You're not hurting that baby."  
  
'How does she know? How the fuck did she get her? She couldn't have. Impossible. It's impossible.' Videl's mind screamed. She released Goku; he fell on the floor staring at his dead wife.  
  
"Chi? How'd you-"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know?" Videl crossed her arms and stepped away from Goku and closer to the black haired beauty.  
  
Chichi ignored her and diverted her attention back to Goku "It's a dream. Wake up. You have to wake up. Goten needs you. Hurry." Videl tightened her fists.  
  
"Fucking whore!" she yelled and shot the black ball of energy at Chichi.  
  
'Wake up, wake up, wake up' Goku's mind repeated. Black flames consumed the other side of the room. "Nooo!" He shouted as everything spun.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Oh a cliffhanger. Scary yet, I hope so. Well if you knew what I was thinking about earlier but let's just say Sayians don't have the same symptoms as humans. I'll fill you in with that later, actually Vegeta will. Goten . . . he needs a dream, any ideas? I have one but it's kinda crappy but if you give me some good Ideas, I'll put them up. It'll be in the next chapter and what was up with Chichi being in that dream. I had you all fooled though you thought it was real. What is to happen to the others? What will Vegeta say when he finds out Goku is pregnant? Or will Videl erm kill the unborn child first? The next chapter should be up by next Friday Thanks for reading and hopefully you review and give me good ideas. Oh and ideas for other people's dreams are great too. Doesn't matter whose dream they are. Thanks ^_^ 


	7. 7

Phobia  
  
Agent 182: Thanks to all the reviews ^_^ Thanks tons. I like to know what you think. For the record, I am not going to kill the baby! Videl might thou . . . Anyways Goten's dream was originally supposed to be at the end of chapter 6 but I changed it so I could think the dream through. I still have the scene change things too. And there will be more insight into the stuff Videl injected Goku with, hmm that stuff is very mysterious and has a big part. Try to guess what it is. Extra thanks to Satanspinner67 cuz you kick ass and everyone should read your fic if they have a strong stomach. Also, if you like this fic I recommend Videl vs. Freddie by Brendant. It's really funny. At least I think so. It has the creepy Videl from my fic. Oh and Animekris, Vegeta had the first dream in chapter 1, well the first dream I wrote about.  
  
I'm going to warn you before hand. This chapter is long and is very important so pay attention. So here is the next chapter and I hope you love it.  
  
Ch. 7: Perfection through silence  
  
"Goten, Goten wake up." My eyes cracked open to see Trunks' angelic face looking down at me. He sighed heavily and helped me to my feet. Vegeta glanced at me.  
  
"Now that you're better, Bulma made you something to eat. The others were raving on about it." He turned on the ball of his boots and went down the hall. I stared after him for a moment and returned my gaze to Trunks.  
  
"Come on Goten" I followed Trunks down the hall, the aroma of cooked food reaching me. I tried to keep myself from drooling. Oh, man I'm starving. Bulma grinned at me as we walked into the dining room; she pushed her blue hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Eat up boys, before it eats you." She chuckled and left the dining room.  
  
Leaving Trunks and me alone  
  
"Yeah right, like the food is gonna eat us." Trunks laughed. I looked down at the cooling food on my plate. A bloody piece of steak. I wrinkled my nose.  
  
"Jeez Trunks if this was anymore rarer it would walk of the plate." I poked it with the fork I had picked up. Eww.  
  
Trunks looked at the food in disgust, "You're right Goten, this is sick." He pushed the plate away.  
  
"What's the matter little boy, I know I'm not as tasty as you?" Trunks stumbled back.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered and looked down at the plate. I stared at the piece of steak. I gulped, my eyes going wide. Did that thing . . . talk? I stared in disbelief. No, this- this is a dream that Videl made. It's all fake. I know it.  
  
The meat sprung at Trunks. He shrieked as it latched onto his arm. I launched myself over the table and jerked it off his arm, a chunk of . . . meat coming off in its jagged teeth. Dark crimson poured from the deep hole in his arm. I flung the piece of steak aside and put pressure onto Trunk's arm. "What the heck just happened?" He breathed. My eyes darted towards movement on the opposite side of the table. My plate. Oh no.  
  
THIS ISN'T HAPPENING  
  
THIS ISN'T HAPPENING  
  
My dad is gonna wake me up any second now . . . any second now. Trunks stared at me. "Eh, Goten I think your food is talking to you."  
  
"Huh?" I looked over at the table. The half raw steak jumped at me. I yelped and jumped back.  
  
Okay, okay, okay. I can handle this; I can hand-  
  
It bit down on my shoulder. Pain laced through it. I cried out in pain, trying to throw it off myself.  
  
I can't handle this!  
  
I grasped onto it and pried it off, my shirt and skin going with it. Crimson poured down my shoulder and down my chest and back.  
  
Dang it.  
  
The two pieces of meat crawled over to each other and seemed to fuse into a bigger piece of meat. I stood in shock. Its raspy voice was somewhat familiar. "You didn't actually think you could get away little Goten? You'll never escape me. NEVER!" The meat jumped at us, energy erupted from my hand sending it back to the ground. I shot it again.  
  
Trunks did nothing.  
  
Why would he? It was my fight. My dream. My nightmare.  
  
The meat soon turned into a flaming ball. I almost smiled. Almost. It was too easy; there must be-"You're right little Goten. This was just a distraction to get everyone to worry about you. Not someone else. I bet you can guess who."  
  
My dad? I stared at her as everything faded to a field. The lush grass under my boots shimmered. The rays from the moon bounced off the water droplets. "Yes, you're smarter than I would have thought. Seeing that you haven't even tried to wake." She's right, I haven't.  
  
"Are-are you gonna let me leave?" she uncrossed her arms.  
  
"No, why would I let you leave?"  
  
"What is wrong with my dad? What was that stuff?" I demanded, still keeping distances from her.  
  
She smirked, "That too was a distraction. But it also helps in other ways. It's making his brain chemistry unstable so I can easily go into his mind when he is sleeping or awake. Making him have hallucinations and such. Slowly breaking down his defences. (Agent 182: It won't harm the baby ^_^) I tried to do the same to Vegeta. I can't kill him so I'll do the next best thing. Drive him crazy." She paused. "Your father is also preg-" she seemed to stop herself  
  
"Goten, please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please- don't die." Dad? That was his voice. I must be waking up. I looked up to the sudden light, quickly moving towards it. Everything turned white as Videl's scream followed me.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Son Goten's eyes slowly cracked open, muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Oh Kami, you're alright." Goten's hair was smoothed back by his father's fingers.  
  
"I'm fine dad." Pink splashed across his cheek as Trunks smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really glad you're alright. We all are" Goku released his grip on his son. Goten looked up at his father's smiling face. The faint scent of blood reached his nose. Blood? There it was, on his dad's face, trailing from his nose and onto his top lip. It was already flaking off.  
  
"Your nose is bleeding." Goku immediately wiped it onto a towel he quickly grabbed. He seemed confused for a moment. 'Videl must have been messing with his mind' Goten thought. 'I should wait to tell everyone what I found out.'  
  
"So what did you dream about?" He looked over at Trunks.  
  
The demi-Sayian shrugged, "Nothing much. Our food tried to eat us though." His dad stood up, letting Trunks sit next to him.  
  
Goku headed towards the door but a deep voice stopped him. "Kakkarot." He looked over his shoulder. "Looks like you're losing those washboard abs. I think we need to train in the gravity room." Goku hesitated. 'What if what Videl said was true, what if I'm really pregnant?' his mind echoed. He shoved it behind. 'No she's just messing with my mind'. He moved after Vegeta. Vegeta opened the door to the gravity chamber; Goku stepped in moments later. The door shut and Vegeta put it onto 100, not wanting to put too much strain on the younger Sayian.  
  
"So where were you when Goten fell asleep?" he asked as he slipped his white gloves onto his hands.  
  
"In my room resting."  
  
"Really . . . then what happened to your nose?" He turned and faced the taller Sayian.  
  
"I donno, I woke up and it was bleeding everywhere."  
  
"Mmm" A feral glint appeared in Vegeta's eyes as he nodded. "Kakkarot, I'm not going to hold back. Give me all you got." He suddenly charged forward at Goku, he quickly dodged to the right. His mate went past him and Goku took that moment to slam his elbow into Vegeta's back. He grunted and tumbled onto the floor landing anything but gracefully. He got to his feet. "You're stronger than I thought."  
  
Goku's knees bent, going into a familiar fighting stance. "Bring it on Vegeta. You can't handle me." Now he was ready to fight. All other thoughts drowned by the lust of battle. Vegeta attacked again, throwing punches at the taller Sayian. Everyone barely dodged. Vegeta found an opening in the blocks, quickly using it to his advantage. It went directly towards the area that was not blacked in anyway.  
  
His stomach.  
  
He slammed his fist into Goku's lower abdomen. Pain blinded Goku as he stumbled back; gasping at the agony he was now feeling. He grasped onto his stomach protectively. His tears of pain barely held back. "Dammit," he whispered and caught his balance.  
  
"Like I said Kakkarot you-" Vegeta paused as Goku's Ki went unstable in a matter of milliseconds. What was left of his ki. "Kakkarot, what is it?"  
  
His mate moved towards the door, his whole body heaving. "I- I don't feel to well . . . I'm- I'm gonna go lay down." He quickly exited the room, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts. 'There is definitely something wrong with my mate.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Son Gohan walked down another vacant hall. There was another presence on the ship. It was somewhat familiar but at the same time new. It was obviously not Videl, but he knew she had to be on the ship somewhere; her Ki is probably lowered. He was nearing it quickly. He walked past a familiar door and stopped himself as the ki felt stronger there. 'But this is dad's room'. He knocked on the metal door. "Dad?" he asked, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Yeah?" his voice was half muffled.  
  
"Can I come in?" Gohan asked, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Gohan pushed the button on the side of the door and it slid up. Goku laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "There's someone else in here?" Goku quickly sat up and glanced around; suddenly confused.  
  
"It's just me." Gohan neared his dad, the ki growing bigger. He stopped by the side of the bed.  
  
"Erm, Dad . . . I uh think that someone's inside of you. Sounds kinda strange but a ki is coming from your stomach." His hand reached forward and rested on his father's stomach. Goku jerked back.  
  
"No-" he whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku's eyes looked down at his clothed stomach.  
  
"I just found out. I didn't want to believe it."  
  
"Does Vegeta know?" Gohan sat down at Goku's feet. He shook his head.  
  
"No. You know him. He'll get all . . . Vegeta"  
  
"I see. So how did you find out, did Bulma tell you?"  
  
"Videl."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"She told me in my dream. I didn't want to believe it. Now I do."  
  
"I think you should go see Bulma. Maybe that- what ever she injected you with is hurting the baby-" Goku's eyes met his. Panic drenched them.  
  
"No- she can't-" he scrambled off the bed. "Come-"  
  
There was a beeping sound "Goku, will you please come to the lab I need to speak to you about . . . . Something."  
  
"She knows." Gohan said as they went out the door.  
  
"Do you think she told Vegeta?"  
  
"No, she would have told you first." Goku sighed as his son spoke this.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hercule watched the other fighters train. They were stronger, could fly. Better than him in almost everyway. He's a fake. 'That's what I am a fake, my daughter is a murderer. Do I even need to say the other reasons why they are better than me.' Hercule thought. Vegeta walked over to him and sat down. The Prince wiped his forehead and glanced over at Hercule.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"What?" Vegeta had actually said something and it wasn't insulting.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I try not to think about her. What happened to her?" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Some people would do anything for love. Myself included." Hercule nodded. "Just remember, it's not your fault. Something must have set her off." Hercule pushed a smile across his face.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. You're not such a bad guy when you're not yelling and insulting people."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "You too." He felt Goku's ki; his son's with him another one near by, very close to them it seemed to be directly on or in Goku. Then Goku's ki spiked. Vegeta sprung to his feet. "Dammit." He tightened his fist and quickly sprinted out of the gravity chamber. Everyone stared after him.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Yamcha asked and they went back to their training. Goten and Trunks nodded at each other and went after the Sayian Prince.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan and Goku finally made it to the lab after getting lost twice. "Finally we're here." Gohan laughed as he pushed the buttons on the side of the door. It made a low beeping sound and the door slid up. Bulma's hands were crossed over her chest.  
  
"Goku, come here." Gohan smiled nervously at his father.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have something to tell you I don't know how well you're gonna take this but some of your symptoms reminded me about something that Vegeta had told me about Sayian males."  
  
"Yeah I already know."  
  
Bulma's mouth hung agape. "Wha? How did you find out?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my sources."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Bulma said in concern.  
  
Goku sighed heavily already tired of the questions. "I just found out."  
  
She pushed her blue hair back, "Did you tell Vegeta?" Goku frowned, "You didn't! You need to tell him."  
  
"I don't want to tell Vegeta-"  
  
"Tell me what?" They all turned to see Vegeta in the doorway, he moved into the room. His dark gaze focused on Goku. "Well?"  
  
"Tell him" Bulma insisted.  
  
Goku took a deep breath, "I'm- I'm uh preg-pregnant." Vegeta paled.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goten and Trunks stood outside the door to the lab. Hearing voices. "I'm- I'm uh preg-pregnant." Goten and Trunks gasped. " . . . Your dad is er pregnant." Trunks whispered leaning closer to Goten.  
  
Everything Videl said flashed in his mind.  
  
**'This was just a mind distraction to get everyone to worry about you. Not someone else. I bet you can guess who.'  
  
**'He can tell the difference from reality and a dream. Your father is also preg-' she seemed to stop herself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
'She- she almost told me' Goten's mind hollered at him. 'That's why his nose was bleeding, she must have did something to him while he wasn't with me. When I was asleep. But why would his nose bleed?' Trunks looked over at the younger Sayian.  
  
"Goten, listen."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"And- and you didn't want to tell me this? Kakkarot . . ." he blinked slowly and his eyes met Goku's. "How did you get pregnant?"  
  
Goku scrutinized Vegeta "I think it was when you stuck your-"  
  
Gohan cut him off "I think that's enough info there dad." Gohan's face flushed pink.  
  
Vegeta ignored him. "How did you find out?"  
  
Goku wanted to avoid the question. "Bulma told me-"  
  
"No I didn't you said it was-" Bulma began but stopped when Goku glared at her.  
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta growled. "Who the fuck told you?"  
  
"It- it uh was . . . Videl" he said the last part quietly.  
  
"WHAT!? THAT BITCH!!!" Vegeta shouted instantly going super Sayian. "Did she hurt you?" Goku didn't answer. He grabbed his jaw roughly. "Did she hurt you?" he powered down not wanting to alarm the other or scare Goku.  
  
Goku pulled his jaw free, "She- she tried to kill the baby." He turned to leave the room suddenly feeling ashamed. Vegeta sighed heavily, trying to hold back his anger. 'How could someone hurt a child? Even I could barely bring myself to do such a thing' His eyes went to his mate's back.  
  
"Kakkarot Come here." Goku soon stood in front of his Prince. "I love you." Goku smiled sadly. He didn't want this. He didn't want Vegeta to be near him, he didn't want the man he loves hurt.  
  
The words fell from his lips before he knew he was saying them "I love you. Vegeta." He leaned down and captured Vegeta's lips with his; he released his lips and whispered " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"Dad." A miniature Goku walked in followed by Trunks. "You're gonna have a b-baby?" Goku nodded at his son. Goten suddenly hugged around his stomach.  
  
"Oof, not so hard Goten." His ear pressed to his dad's stomach, he was trying to hear the baby.  
  
"I'm happy for you Goku and you too dad." Trunks smiled and placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
Bulma chuckled "Just wait until he starts getting mood swing-"  
  
"Sayians don't have mood swings. They are very different than human females. Kakkarot will only carry the child for 6 months. The child grows rapidly. If he wanted to, he could have the child now. The baby would be mature enough, probably around the age of two in human years." Bulma gasped. "Sayians don't get as fat as humans either, the child takes the place of most of the organs so Kakkarot wasn't hungry because the food has almost no where to go. The only food he takes in goes to the baby." He crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma's face lit up, "We should tell every one at dinner."  
  
"Uh okay." Goku shrugged.  
  
"I'll make supper and you guys need to go and get cleaned up." The males groaned, scattered off, and cleaned themselves up. Changing into clean close and washing their hands and faces. Soon dinner was ready.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bulma this looks delicious!" Yamcha complimented, smiling at the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Thanks." Then she glared at everyone, "And you better eat every last piece! Except for Goku." Goten looked down at his plate a piece of steak on it. He cringed, pushing the thought away as he cut it with his knife and bit into it. When everyone finished their dinner Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Kakkarot and I have an announcement to make." He looked over at Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah. Um I- I'm pregnant." The group of males gasped, though Piccolo didn't seem surprised. They went pale and their mouths hung agape.  
  
"Ho-how is that possible?" Hercule asked. Confused by what Goku had said. There was a brief silence.  
  
"Sayian have a different anatomy than humans. Males and females can bare children. When two males mate and bond it causes a reaction in the submissive Sayian and it causes their organs change to female parts so he can have a child."  
  
"So he- he has a-" Yamcha began, suddenly interested.  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted, "Only the inside organs." Vegeta nodded in agreement.  
  
Tien sighed, "So now will you tell us why we are here?"  
  
"Yes," Piccolo spoke. "We are here to collect the black star dragonballs. So we can vanquish Videl forever."  
  
"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" The group yelled in unison.  
  
"Yeah, Krillian and Eighteen are erm sleeping." The others understood.  
  
Marron looked at Trunks and giggled. Trunks blushed and turned back to Goten, ignoring the young girl.  
  
"You said she was dead, how is she alive?" Chaoitzu's voice squeaked  
  
"I don't know yet. I think she never died. She could have just fooled us into thinking she was dead. I-I never checked I was too worried about Kakkarot . . ." he paused. "Now, everyone needs to be alert. Videl has been messing with our dreams and forcing us into them. If anyone acts very tired, notify Kakkarot or me immediately. I'm not saving any of your asses." Vegeta huffed. Goku suddenly stood up and rushed to the nearest bathroom, Bulma went after him.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply; distress etched in his handsome features. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, "I don't think you have much to worry about Vegeta. You are the safest person here. She can't kill you. If she does, he'll die."  
  
Vegeta smirked "But that won't stop her from torturing me."  
  
Piccolo nodded, "We're almost there."  
  
"I know." He turned towards the door; Bulma slowly came in.  
  
"Goku doesn't feel very well. He said his stomach was hurting really bad, so he went to sleep."  
  
"You left him by himself!" Vegeta shoved past her and sprinted to Goku's room, quickly pressing in the password. The door slid up.  
  
Goku's black eyes cracked open "Hey Geta." He groaned and shifted onto his side.  
  
"I'm sleeping in here with you-"  
  
"No I'm fine, you need to get the dragonballs."  
  
"Alright then. If you need anything I'll be in the dining room."  
  
"I know. Good night Geta." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the pillow, his breathing hitched then leveled out.  
  
Vegeta frowned in concern and whispered "Sleep well both of you."  
  
He went out the door, Bulma smiled at him. "Vegeta, how exactly does Goku actually give birth?" They walked down the hall.  
  
"The child has to be removed from a sack in his stomach."  
  
"So basically a C-section." Vegeta nodded. The other greeted them when they went into the dining room.  
  
Gohan walked up to them. "Goten, Trunks, and I are gonna hit the sack." The three demi-Sayians exited the dining room  
  
Marron waddled over to Bulma "I'm tired too." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Marron and I are going to go to sleep too. Night Vegeta." Bulma looked back at Vegeta as she walked away.  
  
The other had already gone to bed; they were tired from their training with Vegeta. The ship suddenly lurched forward making Vegeta stumble.  
  
Piccolo stepped next to him. "We're here, we need to leave now." They both quickly left the ship.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku's eyes burst open; he scanned the darkness. A low rumbling sound came from outside, not by his door it sounded further away. It sounded like . . . water. He slowly got out of the bed his stomach clenching up, he groaned as he made his way to the door. Cold fingers pushed the red button and it slid up. It slid down after he exited the room and stood in the long corridor. A strong scent filled the air; the scent was unmistakable.  
  
Blood  
  
The sound he heard got louder and closer so did the scent. It seemed to be closing in on him. His heart sped up. 'This can't be good.' He quickly turned the opposite direction, causing pain to flare in his stomach. His eyes went wide.  
  
Crimson filled the corridor and it was coming straight towards him. Blood charged at him, it licked at every corner of the walls. 'Oh shit'. He took off running the opposite direction. 'No no no no no no!' He sucked in air as his stomach continued to ache. 'This isn't real it's fake. It has to be!' "STAY IN YOUR ROOMS!" he shouted as he went past their doors. The blood was nipping his bare feet almost making him slip. He did the only thing he could think of. He yelled for Vegeta. He could feel something running down from his nose, he ignored it.  
  
He rounded another corner, his heart sunk as he came to a dead end. He went to the far wall. He screwed his eyes shut and screamed. ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta scooped up the DragonBall, he smiled to himself. They didn't even have to go very far. "Let's return." Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes darted in the direction of the ship as Goku's ki went erratic and the faint sound of his scream filled the silence. "Fuck" Vegeta mumbled and flew off towards the ship, closely followed by Piccolo.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku's eyes slowly opened, the blood was a gone. He panted heavily 'what is wrong with me?' Vegeta and Piccolo jogged into the large room. "Kakkarot what happened?" Goku didn't say anything, his arms wrapped around Vegeta's shoulder. He buried his face into his mate's neck, sobbing quietly. Blood from his nose and tears running off onto Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta kissed his hair. Piccolo eyed Goku.  
  
Goku gazed up at Vegeta. "There was blood and-" he froze the blood coming back down the hall. "Ve-VEGETA!" he yelled and pointed towards the opposite side of the room. "THE BL-BLOOD!" Vegeta and Piccolo glanced in the direction he was pointing and saw nothing. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"There is nothing there."  
  
Goku tried to jerk free. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Vegeta tried to restrain him, "Calm down, there isn't any blood. There isn't anything there."  
  
The blood grew closer the scent over powering him; He tried to pry himself free as the water enveloped them. He let out a strangled gasp.  
  
Goku opened his eyes again to see no blood, no trace of it, and the other Z- warriors staring at them. "Wha? Where did it-?"  
  
"Shh, Kakkarot you haven't gotten any sleep lately. You are delusional." Vegeta pulled him close and smoothed his hair back. "We need to get you to bed."  
  
Piccolo looked at the group and saw a familiar face missing . . . Bulma.  
  
To  
Be  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Well I decided to make their symptoms different and such. Sayians are not human so I hope it makes sense. I hope you loved it and as always reviews are much loved. ^_~ 


	8. 8

Phobia  
  
Agent 182: Whew sorry about the last chapter taking so long, fanfic.net wouldn't put it up I guess it was having difficulties. Thanks for the reviews ^_^. So here's the next chapter, I hope you love it.  
  
Chapter 8: Carnage  
  
I pulled the thin blankets closer. Brr, it's cold in here. If I'm freezing then the others probably feel the same. I had better go turn on the heater. I pushed off the light blue blankets and got out of bed, grabbing my robe off its hanger. I slipped it on and padded towards the door, it slid open. Piccolo and Vegeta are probably still outside retrieving the dragonballs.  
  
Vegeta . . .  
  
I can't believe I let him get away. I have the strangest feeling that I'm still in love with him. I keep repeating the question but it never gets an answer. I'm scared of what the answer might be. He loves Goku and I can't change that. Maybe if Goku died he'd come back to me but- WHAT AM I THINKING? UGH! Goku is going to have his child in about 2 months. It's strange thou, knowing the man I was in love with and had a child with is having another child with my best friend, who is a guy. I headed down the hall; the only sound was the slight humming of the engine and another's soft steps. Someone else is up. The sound of a door opening reached my ears and so did the scream that followed it. My sky blue eyes instantly went wide. That voice belonged to one person.  
  
Vegeta!  
  
I raced down the hall, almost tripping on the fabric of my robe. Goku's door was open. I could hear low cries coming from the room. I peered into the open door. Vegeta was holding Goku in his arms, his tears soaking into Goku's ebony hair.  
  
Oh no . . .  
  
Blood covered the bed and Vegeta's bare arms. I choked back sobs as I entered the room. "Vegeta." I whispered as I walked along the bed. Vegeta clutched tighter to Goku, his sobs growing louder. I felt overwhelmed with nausea as I saw some of the gruesome scene. I knife laid on the bloody pillow, the pillow next to it, the one Goku most likely had been sleeping on was drenched with crimson. Is- is Goku dead? "What-what happened?" I stuttered.  
  
"Kak-kakka-rot and-and the- baby are de-dead." He cried; more tears sprouted from his empty eyes. My heart pounded harder in my chest. .  
  
"Vegeta I-" he turned and faced me. His eyes bloodshot and crystal still streamed down his face. No matter how much it hurt to see him in so much pain, it felt almost good to see Goku dead . . . NO! It doesn't. I don't like it . . . what if I do? Am I really happy he's dead?  
  
Yes, yes I am.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide as he actually looked at me. "Bulma- you-you did this?" It wasn't a question; he was accusing me.  
  
"No, why would I-" My eyes drifted to where his stared, I gasped. Scarlet covered my robe and hands. The dark Sayian blood dripped down my fingers and onto the floor. Oh, shit! I killed Goku and the baby. No, I- I'd remember if I did. "No- I-I didn't hurt Goku or the baby!"  
  
You-" His jaw tightened. He placed his dead mate onto the bed. Blood poured from his stomach, mouth, and other parts of his body were deep gashes were. Black and purple bruises lined his neck and wrists.  
  
Vegeta turned back towards me. Oh crap, he's going to kill me.  
  
His lips raised in disgust. "I knew you wanted him dead."  
  
It was Videl, I could never do such a thing, she must have set me up. "No- it-it was Videl. I couldn't have-"  
  
He cut me off as he got off the bed. "LIAR!" He looked rather weak, he was breathing heavily. "You waned him dead so you could have me back!" He inched closer.  
  
My breathing hitched, "No it's not true."  
  
"Yes it is! You waited until I was off the space ship and you came in here and killed my defenseless mate, he thought he could trust you. You also killed my unborn child. What did the child do? Nothing! What did Kakkarot do? Nothing! The man I am bonded to is dead, do you know what this means?" I stepped back fearfully. He coughed and his chest heaved for a moment. He looks sick . . .  
  
"No-"  
  
"I'm going to die! I can't live very long without my mate." I gasped. No- not Vegeta. "And do you know what I'm going to do to you?" My eyes widen at the statement. Only one thought came to my mind.  
  
"Ki-kill me." I was asking him to kill me. I can't live knowing I did this. A tear crept down my cheek.  
  
"No. I think I'll let you live. I will not lower myself to your level again. I think you should tell the others, to see what they think should be done. They'll probably kill you." He suddenly grasped my arm the bone cracking. I cried out at the sudden pain. I pulled away.  
  
"No- please I don't want to die!" I haven't done all of the things that I wished to do. Have another child, grow old, and see my parents again. Trunks- oh Kami, what will Trunks think? He'll hate me. Vegeta hates me.  
  
He pushed me out the door. "I bet that's what Kakkarot pleaded. But you showed no mercy. You are as bad as that bitch Videl!" No, I am nothing like her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Where are you going?" That's my voice!  
  
"To find Vegeta." Goku? I glanced around as I was tugged down the hall. Vegeta didn't seem to hear it. It's must be memories of what I did.  
  
"No you're not. HE'S MINE!"  
  
"Bulma- what are you-"  
  
"VEG-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Then it was silent again. I panted. NO, NO, NO! There was a sudden flash across my vision and everything replayed in my mind.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I stood in front of Goku's door, a grin on my face. Not just any grin, a sadistic grin. The blade in my hand gleamed as I placed it in the front pocket of my robe, concealing the weapon and the roll of duck tape. The door slid up and I silently moved inside. The Sayian on the bed eyes fluttered open. A smile grazed his lips as he saw me. He had no idea as of what I was going to do to him and his child. My heart leaped as I stood next to him. His eyes were so innocent, so much like a child's.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"How are you feeling?" I didn't really care. I wanted him to think I wasn't going to do anything. But why would I? I'm his friend. I've known him since he was 12. He trusts me with all his secrets, well if he had any he would.  
  
"I'm okay but my stomach still hurts really bad. It keeps on tightening up." He sat up in the bed his eyes watching mine. He pushed off the blankets, he was only dressed in his boxer, but he didn't seem to care. The usual chiseled muscles on his stomach were now less formed and his stomach had a slight bulge. He moved towards the door, now's my chance. I followed him, curious to where he thought he was going.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Vegeta." He seemed uneasy about something, maybe he could smell my nervousness and excitement and was worried. He should be.  
  
"No you're not. HE'S MINE!" I grabbed his arm roughly, my strength surpassing his. I shoved him onto the bed. He tried to scramble off the bed as I neared.  
  
"Bulma- what are you-?" I silenced him with a smack across his face, the sound of my hand hitting his cheek and lip echoed throughout the room. His lip cracked, blood drained from it as he fell back onto the bed. His mouth opened into a shout "VEG-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I clamped my hand over his mouth. He struggled to get free, clawing at me and punching me. But I felt nothing. I pulled the tape from my pocket with my free hand; he was trying to bite in to my hand that covered his mouth. I ignored it and the silent pleas. I unraveled some tape and placed it over his lips firmly. He shoved at me again, now both of my hands are free. I pulled both of his wrists together, holding them tightly with one hand. He was so weak; it was pathetic. Videl and I reduced the strongest man alive to nothing. Muffled words came from under the tape as I took the knife from my pocket. His eyes went wide; only I heard his soft cries.  
  
"Please- I- don't- want- to- die." He pleaded silently as tears rained down his perfect skin. His legs kicked at me. So, I put my leg onto the bed and held his legs down easily. I raised the blade over his stomach; his muffled cries grew louder. But were lost in the tape. I brought the blade down and imbedded it into the tender flesh of his stomach. It jumped at the sudden pain. His cries of agony were heard by only me. I almost cringed at his screams. He tried to move away but only caused himself more pain as the blade started to shift. I watched the dark blood roll off the skin of his stomach. It bubbled around the blade. I needed to make sure the child was indeed dead. I jerked the blade up, tearing the flesh.  
  
My grip on his wrist tightened, bruises now appearing. More blood flowed down his milky skin.  
  
His eyes closed as he tried to shut out the pain. No, can't have that. Now I have to kill the only witness to the crime. I gazed down at Goku. Even when he was in utter agony, he was still strangely beautiful. Just like my Vegeta. Now I see why Videl did it. Why she killed innocent people to get to Goku. I feel the same about Vegeta. I would do anything to have him back.  
  
My eyes went to Goku's, they begged for me to stop, but I was only beginning. I pulled the knife out slowly.  
  
Prolonging the pain  
  
His stomach shuddered in pain, his body relaxed.  
  
Good boy  
  
I smirked as I tightened my grip on his wrists. The bones snapping. He howled in pain and his eyes shifted away from mine. I decided to see how much pain a Sayian can handle. I ran the blade across his upper arm, reopening the wound Videl had inflicted a few months ago. Blood raced onto the blankets on the bed. I chuckled and cut along other parts of his body, his sobbing continued. "Poor little Goku" I whispered, he didn't answer back. He couldn't.  
  
I hoisted myself onto his chest; he once again tried to get away. What was the point in it? He couldn't escape me. "Now Goku, I don't understand why you're still putting up a fight. You're half dead. Even if you did get away, you wouldn't get far. You'd bleed out before you found Vegeta." I set the blade on the pillow next to his, his tear filled eyes moved back to mine, asking why? "Hmm." I brushed the hair away from his face, "You look just like him, almost. He hides his emotions though. You don't. I could use a protractor and measure all the angles of his face. You're face is more curved. You're opposites. But opposites attract right?" he didn't answer. I snorted and continued. "How should I kill you?" I swirled my fingers in his blood painting intricate designs on his smooth skin. He coughed under the tape, his mouth was filling with blood, I could hear the soft gurgling sounds. I can choke him to death.  
  
Slow and painful  
  
I brought my hands to the tape and swiftly pulled it off. He gasped, blood poured out of his mouth as he coughed. It splattered onto my face, but I quickly removed the droplets.  
  
"Bul-Bulma- plea-please-don't- please-sto-stop" he sobbed.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Vegeta- will- find- out- that you- that you- did- this-."  
  
"No he won't Videl did it. That's what he'll think."  
  
"No- Videl wouldn't kill me on purpose. She loves-"  
  
"Shut up." He stopped, but his warm tears continued to fall. I let his hands go and placed mine on his throat. Clamping down as hard as I could. He gasped and weakly tried to pry my hands off.  
  
I brought my lips down to his and pressed them to his. Tasting the blood and his sweet skin. Vegeta didn't taste sweet; he was tangy. Another difference. I slowly pulled away as his struggling slowed. "Good night sweet Goku."  
  
His mouthed moved, trying to say something to me. He wanted me to stop. He wanted the pain to stop. Then I'd do as he requested. His eyes started to roll back. With one final burst of energy, he almost bucked me off. But my grip was tight. He will not escape. I could feel his heart beating under me. It slowly ceased. His hands fell to his sides. His eyes not staring accusingly at me anymore. I chuckled and crawled off his cooling body. I looked back at my masterpiece as I exited the room.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I snapped back into reality as Vegeta stopped moving. I looked at him, my eyes full of tears. No, I'm evil. I killed my best friend. I tortured him. I am a monster.  
  
A low gasp came from Vegeta and he let go of my arm and stumbled to the floor. "Kaka-Kakkarot." He wheezed and collapsed in an unmoving heap.  
  
"NOOO!" I shouted and pulled him into my arms. "Vegeta, no, come back. I'm so sorry. I- I love you!" I cried. A calm voice caused me to look up. Videl stood over us, a smirk on her face; her cobalt eyes sparkled.  
  
Was it all a dream? Oh Kami, I hope so.  
  
"Hmm, an interesting turn of events. You're still in love with him. You hide it so well. I think you would kill Goku. I'd kill you right now, but I have plans for you. Sorry, but you get to live."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What?" Videl growled and crossed her arms. Her eyes were on Vegeta's unmoving body.  
  
"If Goku dies than Vegeta dies?"  
  
"Yes, it goes the opposite way too."  
  
"If Vegeta dies Goku does. That explains why he's still alive."  
  
Videl stepped closer to me. "Yes, that's the only reason. I can get him close to death though. He's not as lucky as you think."  
  
"Why are you keeping me alive?" I asked, she turned away and took a step towards the opposite direction.  
  
"I have my reasons." She turned back, her eyes seemed sad. "Just-just don't hurt Goku. I don't design the dreams, you do. Your fears or desires control them. I just like to sneak in. If you lay a finger or anything on him. You touch him; you kiss him- I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO TO HIM. If he doesn't want it, I will make your life hell. Not a living hell, but HELL! Remember that." She turned back the other way.  
  
"Then why are you hurting him like this?" She paused her head hung.  
  
"You know why. I love him . . . you can wake up now Bulma." Her voice seemed to crack, as if she was crying. She continued down the hall and out of sight.  
  
I sighed and looked down at Vegeta again. Everything blurred and went black.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Oh, good chapter. I personally loved it. A little more insight on Videl. She's pretty messed up. No one can hurt Goku but her. Jeez. She's mental and was crying.  
  
Bulma still loves Vegeta.  
  
Complicated.  
  
This has nothing to do with this but I have another fic up it's called 'a box full of sharp objects' it's angst/romance. If that interests you, you should read it. It's very depressing and sad. It's Goku/Vegeta and has no horror in it. Suspense. But no horror. I personally think it's written better than this but; I'll let you decide.  
  
It would be nice if you reviewed, I really like to know what you think. And to my reviewers Nelia and Dreamer, you kick Videl's ass. ^_~ Thanks for reading. You rock. 


	9. 9

Phobia  
  
Agent 182: Heyoo, thanks for the reviews ^_^. Apparently, the last chapter was scary. I loved it too. I've had some questions about the nosebleeds. Okay so here is why Goku's nose bleeds when all the weird hallucinations are going on. Mental overload. That's why. I saw this show, this bad guy was messing with the good guy's mind, and it made his brain overload I guess and his nose bleed so I thought that was rad so I put it in. Hopefully that makes since. So here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9: Send the pain below  
  
Piccolo looked at the group and saw a familiar face missing . . . Bulma.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" he asked Marron, she shrugged.  
  
"I think she's still in bed. I woke up after I heard all the screaming. Then I went into the hall and followed Trunks and Goten into here." Yamcha paled.  
  
"Do you think Videl . . . got her?" Vegeta sighed as Yamcha said this.  
  
"Kakkarot, come on we need to check up on her." Goku nodded and let go of Vegeta.  
  
"She's not dead . . ." Goku whispered as they started down the hall followed by the others. Vegeta eyed him.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't think Videl wants her dead. I have a feeling." He still faced forward. "She's just toying with us. She's only killed Krillian and Eighteen. She's had plenty of time to kill all of us. She's waiting for something. I can't figure out what though." 'Kakkarot is right, it does seem like she's toying with us. Waiting for the right moment to attack.' Vegeta thought as they rounded a corner. Bulma's room came into sight.  
  
"What could she be waiting for then Goku?" Tien asked. The tall Sayian didn't answer.  
  
"Maybe she's waiting for us to get the dragonballs." Gohan spoke up. The group was silent.  
  
Piccolo broke the silence. "No, she doesn't know about the dragonballs. She's still on Earth. She probably thinks we're still on Earth."  
  
"But how do you know Piccolo. She could be on this ship. We can't feel her ki." Tien nodded at Chaoitzu as the small emperor said this. The Namek looked down at the ground, and didn't answer. Goten, Trunks, and Marron walked quietly, praying to Kami that Bulma was alright.  
  
They stopped in front of the door. Vegeta pressed in the code and the door slid up. The group went to Bulma's side but Goku stayed back, he didn't actually walk into the room.  
  
Vegeta shook Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma wake up." Blue eyes shot open, and she moved backwards. Her eyes wide. She calmed; it was only Vegeta. She looked around the room seeing her friends. Goku was by the door and he tensed up when Bulma looked over at him. 'Does he know?'  
  
"Thank Kami that was a dream." She whispered. She got out of the bed and reached for her robe instantly seeing the blood on it. No one else seemed to see it. 'I'm just seeing things, that's it.' She pulled it over her shoulders and her arms in the sleeves. She looked down at her hands and gasped as she saw dark blood on them. Vegeta stared at her.  
  
"Bulma are you alright?"  
  
""I-I'm fine." She lied as she slipped her hands into the front pocket of her robe. Something stuck to her hand. Tape. Her fingers curled around the knife in her pocket. She heard a strangled cry from the door, her head shot up. Goku stared at her, his eyes wide. Words were on his tongue but none were spoken. Blood started to drip from his nose.  
  
Vegeta growled; he could sense something between the two. Bulma pulled the blade from her pocket. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed as he saw it.  
  
"What's going on?" Hercule yelled. He was very confused.  
  
"I- I-" Bulma stuttered, and set the knife on the dresser.  
  
"Tell them Bulma." Goku finally spoke up as he wiped blood from his nose.  
  
"Tell us what?" Yajarobi raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No-nothing"  
  
"How are we going to stay alive if everyone has a secret?" Master Roshi mumbled.  
  
"I- it's not important, really. I just need to clear up a few things that's all." She walked over to Goku. He didn't look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She left the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta glared at his mate.  
  
"She doesn't want to tell you then I won't."  
  
"And why the hell is your nose bleeding again?" Yamcha exited the room and went after Bulma.  
  
"Bulma." He called her name she stopped and faced him. Her face stained with tears. "Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"It was horrible but it was true. I didn't know I felt that way." She cried into his chest.  
  
"What? You can tell me Bulma I promise I won't tell anyone else."  
  
"I killed Goku and his baby. It was so so horrible and I wanted to kill them. I wanted to."  
  
"It's alright Bulma. It was only a dream. Only a dream."  
  
"Bulma . . ." She turned to see Goku. A frown on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. With everything that's happening I'm really confused and on edge. I'm sorry and I forgive you and it was a dream and Videl is probably trying to get everyone apart." He forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah. How- how did you know about it?"  
  
"My head started to hurt, then there was these flashes of color, and then it went by I saw and heard everything like it was me. I was actually there. It felt like it at least."  
  
"Hmm. This is getting more complicated but I think I know what that stuff she gave you is. Whatever it is, it's triggering what is happening to you. You are more prone to the mind hallucinations. And I think that stuff is causing it." She looked down at his stomach, his hand rested on it. "How's your stomach?"  
  
"It's fine. Still hurts, but not as much as before." Vegeta stepped behind him.  
  
"Marron was exhausted. She hasn't had much sleep so she went and rested in your room." They nodded.  
  
Bulma smiled at Yamcha. "Thanks." She whispered. Her stomach growled. "This is probably the first time I've been hungrier than you two." They chuckled and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Not hearing the low cry from Bulma's room  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Oh no! Not Marron! Well you're going to have to wait because the next chapter should prove interesting. It's from Videl's point of view and lets say even she can have nightmares. Muhahaha! Be prepared for blood and . . . VIDEL KISSING GOKU! AND HE LIKES IT! WHAT? NOOO. It's Videl's dream but it is a nightmare so it'll have TWISTS buhahaha! Oh, I can't wait to write it. Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring or crappy. I didn't like it too much but at least a put something up unlike some people that never put up new chapters. I hate that! Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are always nice.  
  
. 


	10. 10

Phobia  
  
Agent 182: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^. Here is another chapter. Yahahaha! Videl's dream. Hmm, Videl's nightmare?  
  
Chapter 10: Killing time  
  
"Do you think Videl . . . got her?" Vegeta sighed as Yamcha said this. Did I get Bulma? No, I have to wait. Damn . . .  
  
"Kakkarot, come on we need to check up on her." Goku nodded and let go of Vegeta. Finally, if they stayed latched onto each other any more I'd have to go out there and tear them off each other.  
  
"She's not dead . . ." Goku whispered as they started down the hall followed by the others. Vegeta eyed him. Figures he'd know. He seems to be one step behind me.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"I don't think Videl wants her dead. I have a feeling." He still faced forward. He's right. "She's just toying with us. She's only killed Krillian and Eighteen. She's had plenty of time to kill all of us. She's waiting for something. I can't figure out what though." Toying with you? Just wait sweet Goku, just wait. They'll all be so delusional they won't be able to tell dreams from reality. Then I'll strike. They rounded a corner. Bulma's room came into sight.  
  
"What could she be waiting for then Goku?" Tien asked. Goku didn't answer. He doesn't know or he's keeping a secret. He seems to be keeping a secret. He probably realizes what I'm going to do. The others are too blind to see. Thank goodness.  
  
I sighed, Boring! Their voices turned to whispers as they got to Bulma's room. Bulma will wake up in a second. That bitch, how dare she. How dare she even think about hurting MY GOKU. I'd tear her apart limb by limb if I didn't need her assistance later. Though I'm almost glad her primal side wants Goku dead. It will help out later. Then I will kill her. By then I will have Goku and Vegeta will restrained by my partner. Back at the hospital was when we became a team, they didn't seem to be too thrilled about it. They'll have Vegeta and the others busy while I disappear with Goku and Bulma. I hope the surgery doesn't kill him. If it does . . . it will have been Bulma's fault. If that bitch does anything to harm him, I will- I yawned. Gosh, I'm tired. It's been a while since I've slept. I've been too busy not letting them sleep. I blew a kiss towards Goku as he stood outside Bulma's bedroom. Too bad she wasn't next to him. Oh well. I put two fingers on my forehead and reappeared in the engine room.  
  
No one ever comes down here so I'm safe. The hum of the engine was drowned out by low music. I frowned as I plopped down on my small bed. A picture of Goku rested on the box next to the bed. I picked up the framed picture and pressed my lips onto it. Tears fell down my face and onto the glass. Damn it. I wiped by cheeks with the back of my hand. Why doesn't he see? I am doing all this for him, FOR HIM! I love him. I set the picture down on the box and rested my head on my silky pillow, my eyes slowly closing. My salty tears rolling down to my temple.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
My hands pulled him forward, my lips brushing against his. "O . . . ah- Go- Goku" I moaned into his luscious lips as they pressed back onto mine. He made no sound as he pushed me painfully against the metal wall. I ignored it as he kissed along my brow, each kiss felt like feathers caressing my skin. My fingers roamed over his hard abs, his hands were still tangled with my ebony hair, he brought his hands to my stomach and started to slide my shirt up. The soft material brushing against my golden skin. I pressed my firm breast against his chest as he tried to remove my shirt. Instead he gave it a quick tug and it ripped completely off. I yelped in surprise I was left in my black bra. His lips ran over my shoulder as his fingers fumbled with the back of my bra. His hips moved in circles against mine, sending waves of pleasures through my body as I caressed the soft curves of his face. He's perfect.  
  
"Go-Goku- Ple-please" His hands moved away from my back and traced circles on my stomach. He suddenly didn't seem interested in me.  
  
His cold eyes met mine. "Please what?" he purred as I nuzzled his neck, my fingers trailing down to the button on his pants. My anticipation growing with every passing second. My panties were definitely wet.  
  
"Don't stop. Please don't stop!" His eyebrow lifted as I unbuttoned the top of his pants and caught a hold of his zipper. Oh Kami I've been waiting so long for this. He brought his lips to mine and caught my bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
I jerked back as pain flared in my mouth and I spit out my blood. "What the hell was that for?" I growled. His finger pointed to the scar on his cheek. It was barely noticeable.  
  
"For this." He traced his finger down it as he licked my blood from his lips.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "O . . . kay . . ." What is going on? This shouldn't be part of my dream.  
  
"And this" he roughly pulled me forward. My eyes searched his franticly. What is he doing? Warm hands skimmed over my shoulders and rested upon my upper arm.  
  
I screamed as Goku twisted my arms until they snapped. I tried to scramble away but he held me against the wall. "This is for Chichi!" I doubled over as he slammed his knee into my bare stomach. I groaned and shoved at his restraining arms. "This is for Vegeta!" I brought my eyes to his. The pain growing unbearable. "This one is for me!" He pulled my arms forward as hard as he could. I cried out as the tearing of my flesh echoed in the room. He slung my arms aside.  
  
Oh Kami, he-he just ripped my fucking arms off. FUCK! Tears rained from my eyes. That bastard! I kicked my foot into his groin, he stumbled back as I ran past him. Crimson rolled down my body covering my body in blood. My fucking blood. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. NO! I could barely stand the agony as I raced down the empty engine room.  
  
"You can't get away Videl. You're gonna pay for everything you've done." His laugh followed after it sending chills through my body. My heart threatened to burst as I ran faster. I shrieked as I was flung across the floor. I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get to my feet. My blood already pooled around me. Goku stood over me a frown on his face. "Not so tough anymore are you?" He straddled my stomach. Just like Bulma had did in her dream to him.  
  
"Goku, stop!" I shouted but he ignored me completely as I did to him and the others.  
  
His frown turned into a grin. "I have an idea, what if I do what you did to me." My eyebrows furrowed. Does he mean?- "Yes. I'm going to rape you. But I don't know. You'd probably like it." He's right I would. "I could cut you up and watch you bleed to death. I could drown you or my favorite . . ." he leaned close to my ear. "Burn you alive." I gasped. Would he do it? No, he can't! He won't!  
  
"No- this isn't real. I can wake up." He chuckled as he pulled a lighter from the pocket of his pants. My eyes went wide. "OH SHIT!" My eyes rolled back as he brought the flame to my hair. The scent of my burning hair reaching my nose and the sound of Goku's laughter reached my ears and faded to a low hum.  
  
WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I sat up in bed, panting. I threw off my thin blankets. I growled in my throat. That's it. I'm done playing games with them. Everyone of them will be at my feet drowning in their own blood. I tightened my fist.  
  
Goku will finally be mine. All mine. Mine, mine, mine! I will have him as my play toy forever. No- my husband. That sounds better. Goku and Videl Son. My heart fluttered at the thought.  
  
There is no way my plan will fail. No way. I will have him. I scanned for a ki separated from the others.  
  
There was one.  
  
Marron. I smirked as I got up from my bed. Time to play.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Hmm, whaddya think? Well reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading. ^_~ 


	11. 11

Phobia  
  
Chapter 11: Ophidiophobia  
  
Agent 182: Sooo, that's one long word. What in the world could it mean?  
  
Videl: * smirks * I know what it means.  
  
Agent 182: Eh . . . how did you get here? Never mind that do tell.  
  
Videl: They'll have to read the chapter first and find out. Marron's in for a surprise.  
  
Agent 182: I'm sure she won't like it.  
  
Videl: * glare *  
  
Agent 182: I mean; she'll love it. Uh yeah . . . anyways thanks to all that reviewed and you'll finally get to see what happens to little Marron.  
  
Videl: Muhahaha!!  
  
Agent 182: She really creeps me out. Hopefully this chapter scares the hell out of you and makes you have uh Ophidiophobia. Marron has it.  
  
Videl: Yes she does.  
  
Agent 182: -_-  
  
Videl: I should go.  
  
Agent 182: Yeah I think so too.  
  
Videl: Go and do bad things to sweet Goku * drools and disappears *  
  
Agent 182: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Goku: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Agent 182: . . . oh and this is the first chapter without Goku in it.  
  
Goku: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Agent 182: Enjoy ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I glanced over at the clock on the dresser next to my bed, the numbers were dim, but I could make them out. It's not even late. 9:26  
  
I sighed heavily; I might as well go see what Trunks is doing. I slowly got out of bed; pulling down the bottom of my purple nightclothes, they always roll up. I hate that. Quickly brushing my hands through my blonde hair, I went out of the dark room and into the hall. The door sliding down after me. I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to look like a zombie or crappie in front of Trunks. He's a cutie. His hair just happens to be my favorite color. I smiled as I thought about the demi-Sayian but it quickly faded as a low sound reached my ears.  
  
Hsssssss  
  
I froze, quickly spinning around and only seeing emptiness. I shrugged it off and continued down the hall to Trunks' room. As I made my way towards the door, the hissing sound seemed to get louder and a rattling sound followed it. I halted in front of the door and pressed in the numbered password. I gulped as the door slid up into the ceiling, the hiss now louder. I cringed; the sound was so familiar I just can't put my finger on it. A chill raced down my spine as I called Trunks' name. "Trunks?" The only answer I got was a louder hiss and the strange rattling sound after it.  
  
I ran my hand across the wall searching for the light switch. A smile spread across my face as I felt it and moved it up, illuminating the room. My eyes went to the bed I hoped he laid in. I shrieked and jumped back, my back now against the wall.  
  
Sn-SNAKES!!  
  
I HATE SNAKES!!!  
  
I froze up, unable to move. Just the thought of snakes sent tremors through my body. I opened my mouth, my voice breaking as tears sprouted from my eyes. "H-HELP!"  
  
There was the clatter of feet running down the hall, there was a flash of purple. Trunks . . . The door had remained opened for some reason. Trunks gasped as his eyes rested upon the bed. He turned towards me and Goten almost slammed into him.  
  
"How did all these snakes get in here?" He asked; I shrugged my shoulders too scared to move still.  
  
"Come on lets go get-" Goten began but yelped. I jerked my head in his direction.  
  
"Goten what-?" there was a huge rattler snake by his leg. He stumbled forward into Trunk's strong arms. He opened his mouth to speak but only blood fell from his lips. Oh no, he's been bitten and we're next. We're next. Trunks is next. So am I. I'm going to die. Killed by snakes. SNAKES!!  
  
He shouldn't be like that already. There is no way it could have gone through his body so quick. There's no way -Oh, crap the snake is moving. Towards . . . GOTEN AND TRUNKS! I have to do something but- but my body isn't responding. Damn body. Goten's eyes screwed shut in pain as the same snake clamped it's mouth on his ankle.  
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled and pulled Goten away. "Goten, you-you're gonna be fine." He tried to sooth Goten with his words. "Marron. Go get my dad and hurry." My eyes moved franticly from the door, to Goten and Trunks, then to the snake that slithered closer to them. I couldn't move. "What are you waiting for? GO NOW!"  
  
I still didn't make a run for it. "I- I'm too scared t-to move" Trunks scowled, shaking his head. He moved backwards away from the snakes towards the bed dragging Goten. "Tr-Trunks s-stop there's-" My words were too late one sunk its teeth into Trunks' forearm. He cried out and dropped Goten, swatting off the snake. Trunks fell to his knees next to Goten.  
  
"S-sorry Goten." Trunks whispered as blood dripped off his chin. The poison was quickly going through his system. I- I need to get help or they'll die. Goten gasped as another snake bit into his thigh. "D-dammit!" Trunks croaked; he slowly blinked as he tried to clear his vision. He tried to pull Goten into his arms but was unable to; he's too weak. Only I can do something. But I'm too terrified. Trunks stood up somehow lifting Goten up off the ground a little. He stumbled backwards onto the snake covered bed. I shrieked as snakes slithered over his body. "NNO!!" Suddenly my body obeyed me and I leaped forward. Trunks fought against the snakes and flopped off the side of the bed and onto a dead Goten. Tears streaked down my face. No no no no no this isn't happening. I've never been so scared in my life. My mind screamed as I kicked the snakes off Trunks and Goten. I went to my knees after I cleared away the snakes. He groaned, more blood falling from new snakebites and his mouth. Please don't die. My mind cried. "I'm sorry Trunks." I whispered and brought my lips to his forehead.  
  
"It's . . . okay . . . Marron-" His last word fell from his lips. My name.  
  
"NNNOO!!" I screamed more tears landing on his lifeless body. I shakily got to my feet. The snakes strangely gone. I looked back; Goten and Trunks were gone too. Then it hit me. This is a dream.  
  
A dream.  
  
Trunks and Goten are alive because it isn't real. I'm safe in my bed right now. I remember. Piccolo had said that I looked tired and I did feel very tired so I asked Vegeta if it was okay and he said yes. So, I went to bed. And now, I'm here.  
  
"Marron, sweetie wake up. We need you to wake up." Bulma? Her voice echoed in the silence. Ha! I outsmarted Videl.  
  
"I don't think so." I turned towards the voice. Videl had her index finger pointed directly at my heart. My eyes went wide. "I'm sick of playing. You're the next to die. You'll join your parents." My parents . . .? I went to jump aside as black shot from her hand but I once again found my body not responding. Pain engulfed me as the light tore through my chest and-  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Ah not what you expected. Is it ever? The next chapter should prove very entertaining. Yahaha! You'll love it. Something good happens! That's a first. No, Videl doesn't die, sorry to spoil the fun but I know you'll love it. So erm hopefully you'll review, they give me I donno they make me want to write more and quicker. Oh and IMPORTANT INFO! Satanspinner67 and I are writing a horror fic together. Yeah. She kicks ass and so does her fic. I recommend it so I'll fill you in when the first chapter is up. If you like this one the other one is much scarier, so you'll love it. It's Vegeta/Goku of course. So, read away and if you haven't read my 'A box full of sharp object' I recommend it. To Brendant, sorry Marron's dead!! 


	12. 12

Phobia  
  
Agent 182: Heyoo! Thanks for the reviews and I have decided to dedicate this chapter to the great XXXChichiXXX. She's a great writer and I recommend her fics. Well I'm glad to say Satanspinner67 and I have put up the first two chapters in our fic Get Psycho. If you're interested, you should read it. It's under my name and yeah. Anyways here's the next chapter and be in store for * GASP!! * Romance and something unexpected . . . hmm, what could that be? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 12: Waterfall  
  
IThe Din Pedals- Waterfall I  
  
Time and time against the wind  
  
I think, I feel  
  
With all your worthy peculiar friends  
  
With time to kill  
  
Now all your reasons  
  
Pushed, pulled, side tracked  
  
And your mouth  
  
These words start to gasp  
  
And in your head  
  
Feelings corked up and bottled  
  
You want to be adored  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You might be  
  
You might fall  
  
You'll be a waterfall  
  
You might be  
  
You might fall  
  
Waterfall  
  
Mixed and confused  
  
Like a convict on the loose  
  
I think, I feel  
  
Well it's inevitable, it's inevitable  
  
I think I feel it too  
  
Now all your reasons  
  
Pushed, pulled, side tracked  
  
And your mouth  
  
These words start to gasp  
  
And in your head  
  
Feelings corked up and bottled  
  
You want to be adored  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Don't back down  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Marron. Wake up sweetie" Bulma whispered, Goku paced back and forth while Trunks and Goten stared at Marron's unmoving body. Vegeta watched her carefully as he stepped next to Bulma. They shot their eyes in her direction as Marron mumbled incoherent words. All movement ceased and silence filled the room as Marron's body jerked, blood fell from her lips, and a gaping hole appeared on her chest. The flesh of the young girl's chest now charred and smoking. Bulma gasped and fell back into Vegeta's arms. He released her quickly and went to the blonde's side, his fingers going to the pale skin on her neck. He felt for a familiar thump, but felt none. Nothing. His frown deepened.  
  
"Damn . . ." he shook his head and turned to the others, noting Goku was still pacing. "She's dead." Bulma burst into tears, Vegeta finished his words, and she latched herself onto him. Vegeta patted her back. "It's alright Bulma. Everything is going to be fine," he lied. He knew it wasn't going to be fine. It was going to be hell. Bulma's tears stopped and she let go of the Prince of Sayians. He turned to his mate. He had stopped pacing and was now sitting against the wall; his eyes redden by the tears that slowly made their way down his angelic face. "Kakkarot," he sat down next to the taller Sayian.  
  
Goku looked over at him as Vegeta felt butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah?" He said softly, his eyes meeting Vegeta's. Vegeta fidgeted, his hand reaching for the pocket of his pants. "Are-are you okay? You seem nervous."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine it's just I want to ask you something Kakkarot. But I'm afraid this wouldn't be the right moment."  
  
"Uh . . . okay . . ." At this, the ship lurched forward almost sending them toppling to the floor.  
  
Piccolo entered the small room a grim look on his green face. "We're here." His eyes went over to Marron's body and back to the others. Bulma grabbed the Dragon radar and followed Piccolo and the others out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ On the planet ~ ~ ~  
  
The group stared at the beautiful landscape of the planet, everything seemed to be green, but the clear watered lakes and rivers. Goku was the first to break the silence. "Oh Kami. It's beautiful Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta purred seductively, "Sounds like someone I know." He tangled his fingers with Goku's. Gohan smiled, he was glad the others had decided to stay on the ship, his dad and Vegeta need a little time alone. He had told Vegeta to go with his dad and explore the planet, then get the Dragonballs.  
  
Goku's ki spiked as he felt a twinge of pain, it started at his lower back and laced up his spine. He groaned as his knees gave away. Vegeta went to the ground with him. "What is it Kakkarot?" he asked in concern the others stood over them. There was a tearing of fabric and Bulma jumped back.  
  
"G-Goku you have your-"  
  
Vegeta saw the dark furred tail appear behind Goku. Vegeta's face lit up. "Your tail is back!"  
  
"Yeah," Goku smiled as his hand caught it, brushing the shiny fur. His eyes half closed. "O-oh- K-kami" Vegeta smirked at his mate.  
  
"Wow Dad! I wish I had my tail back." Gohan said in awe. Piccolo eyed the tail.  
  
"Why is it back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Must be from the baby," Vegeta answered. Goku slowly got to his feet, his tail trying to grab a hold of any part of Vegeta's body. A smile appeared on Vegeta's face as he remembered Gohan's words. "Kakkarot, you and I will go find the Dragonball this time."  
  
Bulma frowned, "What if something happens?"  
  
"You'll all be fine. Kakkarot, come one." He turned to leave but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't you need the Dragon radar?" It was Piccolo. Vegeta turned towards Bulma and grabbed the radar; he then quickly flew off.  
  
Goku stared after him, "Um . . . we'll be back in a little while." He kicked his feet off the lush grass and flew after his Prince.  
  
"We should get back to the ship." Gohan nodded at Bulma's words.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you?" Goku shouted as he walked along the side of a clear, deep lake. He gazed down at the water, his throat suddenly dry. He leaned down and put his hands into the water, cupping them. The warm water pooled into his hands. There was a low splashing sound and he looked down into the water, seeing a flash of color. Something grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward. The water splashed in every direction as he scrambled to the surface for air. He shook his hair dry as he reached the surface panting. He scanned the water and saw nothing. Panic rose in his throat. 'This was a bad idea'. He gasped as something brushed against his inner thigh. He kicked away, his body leaving the water. A hand wrapped around his boot and pulled him under the water, not giving the Sayian time to get a breath of air. The strong grip immediately released him and he swam to the surface. He sucked in the wonderful air as he felt something wet and soft press against his neck. He froze. There was no ki. 'Oh crap . . . Videl' he quickly turned, moving away from the person behind him. His eyes met black orbs, their eyebrows lifted in amusement.  
  
"Scared you, didn't I?" Vegeta smirked as he took Goku's hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, you did." He whispered and smiled at Vegeta. "Why's the water so warm, you couldn't hold it in?"  
  
"NO! I would never do such a thing-"  
  
Goku chuckled, "Can't you take a joke Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Yes. Of course I can."  
  
"Sure you can." Goku swam closer to Vegeta and leaned forward, their lips almost touching. "Geta I-"  
  
"Follow me" Vegeta disappeared under the water. Goku sighed and dove under the water, following his mate's bare feet. Vegeta swam up towards the surface and shook his hair dry; Goku did the same. He grinned at Vegeta and moved closer to him, his tail reaching forward. Vegeta extended his arm, water dripped from it. Goku's eyes followed it to a beautiful waterfall. A rainbow appeared in its mist.  
  
Goku was in awe, "It's beautiful . . ."  
  
Vegeta's arms snaked over Goku's shoulders, "that's not all" he moved Goku towards the waterfall. The warm water pounded against their skin as they went under it, the water stopped pelting against their shoulder. Goku looked around the cave they were in. It glittered as the sun's rays hit the water and bounced into the cave.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta, "How'd you know about this?"  
  
"We purged this planet."  
  
"Hmm." Goku frowned, "Are we gonna go look for the Dragonball? -Wait- where's the Dragon radar?"  
  
Vegeta laughed seductively, "Kakkarot, you have other things to worry about."  
  
At Vegeta's words Goku jerked away, his eyes wide. "This-this is a dream."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows went together. "No, I was speaking about myself. You need to worry about me." Goku calmed.  
  
"Sorry . . ." his head hung, his hair fell into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta swam closer to his mate and brought one of his hands to his face, cupping his chin; and bringing his lips forwards. He pressed them onto Goku's; he immediately responded by grasping Vegeta's hips and pulling them forward, he released them. His fingers skimmed over Vegeta's clothed chest and peeled off the soaked shirt. Vegeta did the same to Goku's heavy sweater. They kicked their feet as they tried to stay at the surface of the water.  
  
Goku moaned as warm fingers glided through the soft fur of his tail, sending bursts of pleasure through his body. Vegeta released Goku's mouth and trailed down the side of his face, gently wetting his cheeks and jaw. Goku brushed back Vegeta's hair as the dull pain returned to his stomach. He gazed down at the shorter Sayian, and took his lips in his, nibbling on the softness. Goku grimaced as the low pain intensified. 'Dang kid never gives me a break.' Vegeta felt his distress as he pulled away, his fingers still gently touching Goku's tail.  
  
"I've missed that." Vegeta smiled lovingly at Goku.  
  
"I have to, and other things." Vegeta frowned, "But you being pregnant does stand in the way. "  
  
Goku placed his hand on his stomach, "Yeah, but then after that maybe we'll have another kid." Vegeta paled at his words.  
  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. We should take things one step at a time."  
  
Goku looked down at Vegeta, "Okay." He ran his fingertips across Vegeta's collarbone. Vegeta closed his eyes as Goku kissed along his chest and brought his skilled mouth to Vegeta's nipples. His teeth gently bit them, causing Vegeta to moan his name.  
  
"Kak-Kakkarot- you- you need to stop or I won't be able to stop myself-" Goku whimpered as he met Vegeta's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, into each other's souls. Their heavy breathing the only sound.  
  
Vegeta diverted his eyes for a moment and brought them back. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something but I never found the right moment. Until now." His deep voice echoed in the silence. He reached into the pocket of his pants. "Kakkarot . . ." Goku slowly blinked.  
  
"What?" He asked moving closer to Vegeta.  
  
"Will . . ." he brought his hand out from under the water. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. His hand rested on the surface of the water. Two dark crimson jeweled bracelets rested in his palm, a strip of gold on it. Names imbedded in the gold. Their names. Goku's breath caught in his throat as Vegeta whispered "Marry me?" Goku's bottom lip quivered as salty tears fell into fresh water.  
  
He fell forward and into Vegeta's arms, they wrapped around him. "Yes, I will marry you my Prince. Oh Kami I love you so, so much." He cried into Vegeta's neck. Vegeta pressed his lips to Goku's sweet smelling hair as he slipped the heavy bracelet onto Goku's right wrist. Vegeta's name written into the gold. Vegeta did the same to his opposite wrist. His had Goku's name written on it.  
  
"Kakkarot. I love you." He said softly into Goku's silky hair as a low purr rose from his mate's throat. He was still brushing Goku's sensitive tail. "We should go find the Dragonball. The others are probably worried and Kakkarot, try not to tell anyone unless you need to." Goku's tail wrapped around Vegeta's wrist as he petted it. Goku's purr became louder. "I'm beginning to really like your tail a lot. Just wait. You'll see just how great this tail is." Goku's smile grew broader. "We need to get the Dragonball" Vegeta felt Goku nod. He looked up at Vegeta through heavy lids.  
  
"Okay . . . Vegeta" he whispered. "I'm gonna-" his last words were cut off as his eyes shut and his face rested against Vegeta's chest, his mate's arms holding him above the water. A low snore came from him. Vegeta hissed as he held his mate in his arms.  
  
"Dammit . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ Back on the spaceship ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Bulma groaned.  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes, "they probably are doing something else, their ki's felt kinda weird." He yawned.  
  
Bulma blushed, "Oh . . . as long as they're alive." Her mind wandered back to what Videl had said to her. 'Why would she want me alive? I can't figure it out. I have no real purpose. I'm smart. I know technical stuff. I Know Sayian anatomy- wait . . . is that it? No- it can't be . . . but what if it is?' She turned towards Gohan to tell him her thoughts just as his face slammed onto the table.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Goku and Vegeta are going to get married. Awe . . . but what happened with Goku and Gohan? They both collapsed at the same time. Did Videl do it? Or did someone else? Hmm, you're gonna have to wait. I hope you loved it and reviews would be nice. ^_^ 


	13. 13

Phobia  
  
Chapter 13: Sleep on needles  
  
I shook my head as I pushed myself onto my hands and knees. The sound of water slapping against wood reached my ears.  
  
My heart pounded in my chest as I heard a soft voice. My eyes darted up. Their back was turned away and I immediately recognized the person. Their dark spiky hair gave them away. I got myself to my knees and onto my feet shakily.  
  
Where am I?  
  
I looked back at my father, his tail swayed back and forth behind him. It suddenly froze in its place and he quickly spun towards me, he must have heard a board squeak. A warm smile appeared on his face as he saw me. His eyes glistened in the moonlight. As did the water that surrounded the dock, we were on. He stepped closer, his eyes scanning the area. His every move was slow as if he was afraid I might hurt him.  
  
His mouth opened, "hey Gohan!"  
  
I looked back to the darkened water. This obviously wasn't real. I was at the table talking to Bulma and then I was here. Videl thinks she's smart. Trying to fool me. I'm not an idiot. It won't work on me. A yell escaped my lips. "Show yourself Videl," my voice echoed.  
  
My dad looked down for a moment. "Uh . . . Gohan . . ."  
  
"Stay where you are!" I shouted. I won't end up like the others have. I will not succumb to that bitch. He stopped dead in his tracks. (A/N: hehe, I had to use that.)  
  
"Oh yeah the dream thing . . ." he paused. "Uh Gohan, ya see I did this. I swear." I hesitated; it could be a trick. What if it isn't?  
  
I crossed my arms "prove it."  
  
"Wha-? How?" He still stood in the same spot, the moonlight illuminating him.  
  
"I'll ask a question that only you would know then you-" my eyes caught sight of the bracelet that was around my father's wrist. "What is that?" I pointed towards it. Noticing Vegeta's name inscribed in the heavy looking gold.  
  
A grin appeared on my dad's face. "That's why I'm here." Maybe it's true. She couldn't have known about the tail.  
  
"I believe you. So what is that?" His furry tail brushed across the bracelet.  
  
He stepped closer, his voice lowered. "I can't talk loud cause Videl might be somewhere in the dream. She can't hear if we whisper." I nodded. "When me and Geta were on the planet we went swimming and stuff. He asked me to marry him . . . this is a wedding band I guess." His tail fiddled with it.  
  
I smiled as I spoke. "That's great" I made sure my voice was low. "I'm very glad for both of you."  
  
"Thanks . . . I did this so Videl wouldn't find out. I wanted to tell you first. Vegeta said not to tell anyone but . . . I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from you. If Videl found out . . . she'd get crazier than she already is." Yeah, she's psychotic. "You can't tell anyone not even Goten. Okay?"  
  
"I promise." He smiled warmly, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. I could tell he wanted to be with Vegeta but at the same time didn't. I heard a soft groan come from him. I eyed him for a moment; his face grimaced. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just kicking I think." I rested his hand on his slightly bulged stomach. "She's going to be very strong. I can tell. It hurts really bad when she kicks."  
  
My eyes went back to his. "She?"  
  
"I can sense the ki and it feels like a girl." A sister? She needs a name. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
His smile broadened, "Yeah, Kura." (A/N: said like Sakura, the Kura part without the Sa.)  
  
"That's a great name. I think Vegeta will love it."  
  
"Yeah me too. I should be getting back . . . Geta will freak out."  
  
I chuckled; "yeah, that's true. What should I tell Bulma? I was by her when I fell asleep."  
  
He shrugged and turned away from me. "Tell her you were very tired and fell asleep."  
  
"Okay . . . I have a question though. How did you get us here?"  
  
"I concentrated on our minds and intertwined them. Then I thought up a place and here we are."  
  
"So that's how Videl does it . . ." I frowned. It's so simple. Anyone can do it. I wonder if it can be done to Videl. "Can it be done to Videl?" No answer came from my father. "Dad?" He turned back towards me, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
  
"Yeah . . . I did it to her and it- it wasn't very pleasant. I saw what she was afraid of . . ."  
  
He obviously didn't want to talk about it. It must have been involving him. "Okay."  
  
"We should go. I'll see you in a little bit." He forced a smile. "Bye."  
  
"Bye . . ." I wanted to say more but nothing came to my mind. My father slowly faded then everything blurred, in a swirl of colors and faded to black.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: short huh? Yeah but you'll deal with it. ^_^ The next chapter isn't a chapter. It's a special thanks chapter. To all the reviewers and stuff. You can review to that too if you want. Sorry it took so long to put up a chapter I was working on my other fic 'Get Psycho.' I just love it. ^_^ The next chapter should be up sometime . . . I donno when but you know. Please review. Thanks ^_^ 


	14. 14

Phobia  
  
Chapter 14: Anything but this  
  
Oolong sighed heavily as he slowly walked down another empty corridor. His hands were placed in his pocket. His thoughts were on Marron. He had moved her body into one of the unused rooms. He was heading back to his room; he was not tired. Just needed a change of clothes, his were covered in scarlet.  
  
Marron's blood.  
  
He halted in front of his room. He felt a pang of uneasiness in his stomach. Fear seemed to be rising in his throat. He didn't know why but the feeling was still there sending unwanted flutters through his stomach. He pressed in the code to his room and the door slid up. He stepped inside and yelped as a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him inside the room. The door sliding down behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma shook Gohan's shoulder. 'Oh no! He could be dead!' She stumbled back in surprise as Gohan's eyes burst open. "Goodness . . . I thought that you were-"  
  
Gohan cut her off, a smile on his face. "I'm fine . . ." Bulma forced a smile. "How-how long was I out?"  
  
"Only a few minutes."  
  
They both yelped as they heard a loud cash and Vegeta shouting. "Crap" Gohan mumbled as he stood up, closely followed by Bulma. They hurried down the hall. They could still hear Vegeta shouting about something. They rounded a corner o see Goku on the ground rubbing his sore butt. Vegeta was standing over him yelling. A smile came to Gohan's face.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!"  
  
Goku brought his hand up to the back of his head, "S-sorry . . . but you didn't hafta drop me"  
  
Vegeta's enraged look hadn't changed. "You shouldn't have scared me like that!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Goku whined.  
  
"Alright then." Vegeta outstretched his arm for Goku to take. He did so, pulling his mate to his feet. Goku glanced over to his son. A smile etching it's way across his face. "Hey Gohan, Bulma."  
  
Before they could answer, Master Roshi rushed in. His eyes frantic. "Have any of you seen Oolong? We can't find him. He disappeared a few minutes ago."  
  
"N-" Bulma began but Goku's voice cut her off.  
  
"It's Videl- she-she must have gotten him! Sh-she's here she's gonna kill everyone!!" Goku cried, lathing himself onto Vegeta. His mate sighed heavily and raked his fingers through the taller Sayian's soft hair.  
  
"Shhh, everything is fine Kakkarot. He probably lost his way. Isn't that right Roshi?" He glared at the old man.  
  
"Yes. He's just lost." Master Roshi lied.  
  
Vegeta looked into Goku's big eyes. "We'll go look for him alright. You go that way with Bulma and Gohan. I will go get Piccolo. He'll accompany me. Gohan, keep him in your sight at all time." Gohan nodded. "Come on Roshi you're coming with me." Goku released his grip on Goku. "Everything will be fine. I promise." He pressed his lips lightly against Goku's. "We will meet up in the dining room in ten minutes." He turned and left with Master Roshi.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Master Roshi and Vegeta headed towards the gravity room. The door opened. Vegeta spoke first. "The pig is gone. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaoitzu go right. Roshi and Hercule go left. Yajarobi, Goten, and Trunks go into the dining room and kitchen. Namek, come with me." Piccolo nodded as the others did as they were told. Goten and Trunks raced past Vegeta, shortly followed by Yajarobi.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The first thing Goten and Trunks noticed as they entered the dining room was the sweet smell of cooking ham. "I'm starving!" Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Yajarobi walked in breathing heavily. "Hold . . . on . . ." They ignored him as they went into the kitchen. Darken smoke drifted from the oven.  
  
"Your mom must be cooking." Goten smiled at Trunks.  
  
"I don't think so . . . What if it's . . ."  
  
"OOLONG!!" They both yelled. Trunks grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven. Black smoke filled the air as Trunks pulled out the bottom rack of the oven. He shoved the smoke away.  
  
All three of them fell back as they saw Oolong. An apple shoved in his mouth. His skin crackled and sizzled, his green clothes now blacked and burned off. His eyes were completely melted.  
  
Goten ripped his eyes away from the sight. That had been Oolong's nightmare . . . being cooked.  
  
Yajarobi spoke lowly. "We should go tell Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah . . . they're all looking for him." Trunks answered.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo went down another empty corridor. "This is pointless. He's probably dead." Vegeta crossed his arms but continued walking. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He felt something was going t happen but he didn't know. 'If Oolong was dead; then Videl has to be on the ship, and if she's on the ship she's waiting for Kakkarot to be venerable.' His mind stopped. 'Oh shit!' He quickly turned to see Piccolo already stopped. "Kakkarot, we need to find him." HE walked past Piccolo but he felt something grasp his arm.  
  
He looked up at Piccolo. "You're not going anywhere." Vegeta pulled is arm free.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Namek?" Piccolo grabbed his arm again.  
  
"I said you're not going after Goku." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma walked silently next to Gohan, she too had a strange feeling in her stomach. 'I shouldn't have went with Goku. Videl did mention something about that.'  
  
She heard Goku's voice. "Something's wrong. Piccolo raised his Ki and so did Vegeta." With those words, he took off running towards the opposite direction. He bit his bottom lip as a familiar ache worsened in his belly. Is hand went onto his stomach as he raced down the hall. Gohan and Bulma easily caught up to him.  
  
"Dad, is something wrong with your stomach?" Goku grimaced.  
  
"Yeah . . . it hurts . . ." He panted. "I'm fine, we need to hurry." They raced around another corner. Vegeta and Piccolo came into sight. They slowed down. Piccolo had Vegeta against the wall, his fingers cutting off his air supply. "Pi-piccolo?" Goku said softly as he neared them. "Let go of Vegeta."  
  
"No. I am to restrain him." Piccolo coldly said.  
  
"Wh-why?" Gohan whispered.  
  
Piccolo's eyes seemed to sadden. "I'd rather be alive then dead. Sorry I let you down kid." He squeezed tighter. Vegeta gagged as he tried to free himself.  
  
"Well, well, well look who I found." They all turned towards the familiar voice, even though they knew whom it was. Videl slowly inched forward. Her eyes rested upon Goku the whole time. "Piccolo let him go, You'll kill him. We don't want that happening now do we?" Piccolo released Vegeta. But held his arms still.  
  
"Kak-Kakarot! Get out of here!" Vegeta shouted as he struggled against Piccolo. Goku's tail whipped back and forth behind him.  
  
"Not without you." He moved as quickly as he could towards Piccolo and tried to free Vegeta's arms. The Namek's eyebrow rose in amusement.  
  
"Kak-" Goku was jerked back by strong arms.  
  
He gasped, as Videl held him close. "I've finally got you." She whispered. "But this time." Her hands reached forward and into the front pocket of Goku's sweater and there as a flash of gold. She brought the gold lighter close to herself. "I'm calling all the shots." She shoved the lighter into her pant pocket. "I'm making you all a deal. If you-" Goku slammed his elbow into Videl's gut. She cried out, her hold on Goku gone. He stumbled forward and to Vegeta. Vegeta powered up and threw Piccolo back.  
  
"Gohan run!! GO NOW! Take Bulma with you!!" Goku shouted as he ran past Vegeta.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled as Videl reappeared behind his mate and grabbed his head viciously and jerked him towards herself. A sharp blade to his stomach.  
  
She hissed, "Now you've done it." She slowly applied pressure, causing Goku to whimper.  
  
"Videl wait- Listen to me please. Before you do anything." Goku breathed heavily.  
  
"Go on." Her warm breath sent chills down his spine.  
  
"You-you let them go and I'll go with you where ever you want. As long as you don't kill my child. I won't fight you. I won't." His words broke and a tear slipped from his eye, slowly trailing down his cheek.  
  
Vegeta gasped as he heard Goku's words. "Kakkarot . . . no . . . don't."  
  
"I made my decisions. Don't hurt them. And you can do what you want with me."  
  
Videl's suspicion rose. "I can do whatever I want?" She felt Goku nod. "Alright them, Bulma come here." She slowly came forward. "I will need your assistance."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Videl looked down at Goku's stomach and pointed the blade at it. "This."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't you dare hurt our child!"  
  
"I wasn't planning to but I could always change my mind."  
  
"Geta . . . I- Videl let him come with me. Please!"  
  
Videl looked over to Vegeta, his eyes were desperate. "Fine!" She growled. "Start moving Goku." He did so. They were headed towards the medical bay. The others followed behind closely.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe Goku was giving up. He was hoping his mate had a plan. He could only hope. They stopped outside of the door. It slid up and they all entered. Piccolo went in last. He stood in front of the door. Gohan looked at him for a moment searching for hope, but found none.  
  
Videl pushed Goku forward. "Go lay on the bed over there. Bulma get the anesthetics."  
  
"We-we don't have any."  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide, "WHAT!!"  
  
Goku turned towards Videl. His eyes as wide as Vegeta's. "Well he'll have to live with the pain."  
  
"No- I'll die!"  
  
"No . . . you won't." She grabbed his arm and brought him to the bed. "Bulma go get me those restraining bands." Bulma did so and ran over to Videl. She put them in place over Goku's arms and legs. He didn't struggle.  
  
Vegeta was next to him. "Let him the fuck go!! He won't be able to live; the pain would be unbearable. He's weak already!"  
  
"Vegeta's right, he'll die!" Gohan stepped across from Vegeta and took his father's other hand.  
  
"He agreed to it! So this is what's going to happen. Now stand back or stay with him!" Vegeta sighed and went to his mate's side. Holding his hand and whispering soothing words. Videl's lip rose in disgust. "Bulma go get the scalpel. I'll prepare him." She went over to Goku and raised his shirt up until it showed his nicely toned chest muscles. She let her hand trail across his soft skin until she heard a low growl from Vegeta. She held back her rage as Bulma walked over to them. A scalpel in hand.  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
His tear filled eyes met hers. "I know."  
  
"I'll do everything I can to protect your child."  
  
"I know you will." Goku said softly as his eyelashes lowered. "Vegeta . . ."  
  
"Yes Kakkarot." Vegeta squeezed Goku's hand gently.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Videl had enough of that mushiness. "Shut the fuck up! Bulma get cutting." Bulma paled as she brought the scalpel to Goku's swollen stomach. Not pressing yet. Goku's eyes clenched shut as she slowly dug the scalpel into his skin. His warm blood spilling over the new wound.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: So tell me whatcha think ^_^ hope you loved it. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! 


	15. 15

Phobia  
  
Chapter 15: A life for a life  
  
The Prince of Sayian's teeth clenched together in pain as his mate squeezed his hand, Gohan did the same adjacent to him. Bulma cringed as she heard her friend's cries but continued to cut into the tender flesh. More blood spilling over the wound.  
  
Videl watched as crimson dripped down onto the side of the gurney. Her eyes didn't waver from Goku's shaking form that is until she heard a low cough to the right of her. She glanced in the direction to see Piccolo, an anxious look on his face. His hands were balled into fits. She nodded at the Namek. With a quick smile, he exited the room unbeknownst to the others. Videl let her shoulders slump. She directed her attention back to Goku. The man she loves.  
  
Tears rained down the Sayian's face, leaving wet trails down his temple. "Oh Kami it hurts." He whimpered softly as the scalpel neared the other side of his belly.  
  
"Everything will be fine Kakkarot." Vegeta brushed his free fingers through Goku's sweaty hair. He smiled at his mate. Hoping to help him fight the pain.  
  
Bulma stopped as she finished making the incision. "Vegeta, I'm finished here. Now all I have to do is take your child out."  
  
"It won't be that easy . . ." She heard Vegeta say.  
  
She faced him, "What?"  
  
"Y-you have to cut through very sensitive covering, very sensitive. It might-" He cut himself off as tears formed in his eyes. Bulma frowned. She knew what he was speaking of.  
  
She looked into Goku's eyes; they wee clouded over with pain. "Goku, sweetie . . . this-this will hurt . . . a lot." She didn't get an answer. She brought her voice down to a whisper. "I'm sorry." She slowly lifted the flap of tissue out of the way; blood ran in rivers out of his body. "Videl, come sop this up!" She shouted. Videl did so, fumbling with the drawer handles while she was at it. She pressed the towel lightly to Goku's open abdominopelvic cavity; she didn't want to injure him further. Videl stepped back, as the crimson was soaked into the towels; she held them in her arms.  
  
Bulma inspected the inside of Goku. She gasped as she realized she didn't recognize any of the organs. Gohan and Videl stared at it too, the organs looked familiar to Vegeta. He pointed to a gel like covering. "See that?" Bulma nodded. "Cut that, she's in there. That protects her." Vegeta's heart was racing. The almighty Prince of Sayian's was scared. Not for his own life, but that of the man he loves. Goku . . .  
  
He gazed down at his mate. "Kakkarot . . ."  
  
"Mmm . . ." Goku groaned a he tried to hold in the agony he was feeling.  
  
"I love you." These three words meant everything to him. Everything. Goku's tail reached up and brushed Vegeta's neck, lightly tickling him. It them circled the bite mark.  
  
"I love you too Vegeta."  
  
Bulma moved the scalpel to the light pink covering.  
  
Vegeta's eyes closed for a moment as a purr rose in his throat. "I know." He leaned down and pressed his lips against plump tear stained lips. He felt a weak pressure back. "Don't leave me." His mate answered with a bloodcurdling scream. His body jerked forward, causing Vegeta to jump backwards in fright. Bulma had made the first cut. Goku's eyes clenched shut as tears spilled over the side. He had never felt so much physical pain. But it had to be done. It had to be done! For the others.  
  
Thick blood drained from the deep cut as Bulma let tears fall down her own cheeks. She continued to cut through the gel like covering. She tried to block out Goku's screams but found she couldn't as they grew louder. His body thrashed harder even though he was held down. "VEGETA! GOHAN! VIDEL! HOLD HIM!!" She shouted over Goku's cries. They took their places, Vegeta held his arms, Gohans held his legs and Videl tried to keep his stomach still.  
  
Vegeta whispered to his love, "Shh, Kakkarot, she's almost done." He tried to calm the other Sayian but to no avail.  
  
A loud sigh came from Bulma. "I'm finished." She took a deep breath as she moved the covering from the baby. Goku's shrieks growing louder.  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw ebony hair and tanned skin. Dark blood drenched her soft skin. "Oh Goku . . ." She reached forward and to the child. She paused as she got a better look at the child. She looked fairly large for being just born. "Videl, pass me the scissors." Videl did so. Bulma slid the child out of Goku and she held the child and cut the umbilical cord. Vegeta stared at his child. Goku did the same but his eyes started close, his heart beat slowing.  
  
"Kakkarot . . . she's beautiful . . . like you." Vegeta whispered. Bulma quickly wrapped the now crying child in a blanket. Vegeta brought his daughter into his hands. Her big bright eyes reminding him of Goku. He grinned and kissed her forehead. Gohan stood in awe, as did Bulma, and Videl.  
  
Vegeta's smile faded as he heard a soft cry from the gurney. 'Oh shit, Kakkarot!' "Bulma! Sew him up!!" He shouted. Vegeta went to his mate. His eyes were barely open and his already low ki was fading. Bulma had the needle in her right hand. She went to Goku.  
  
"Vegeta I don't know if he-"  
  
"FIX HIM NOW!" He yelled. Videl and Gohan's eyes were wide.  
  
"Goku . . . don't die, not again. Please." Videl said softly as tears flooded her eyes.  
  
Only whimpers came from the Sayian on the gurney as his skin was put back the way it should be. His eyes stared up at the ceiling tears falling down his face, the pillow was now soaked with salty tears and . . . blood? Vegeta gasped as he saw the red trailing from his lips.  
  
Kura reached forward towards her 'mom', a low cry coming from her. Vegeta almost dropped her as he felt his mate's ki drop. Bulma grabbed the child before he dropped her. "K-Kakkarot." He went to his mate's side. He undid the straps and pulled Goku into his arms. "Don't die, don't die. BULMA DO SOMETHING!!! DON'T LET HIM DIE!!!" He cried; hot tears now covered his cheeks.  
  
"V-Veg- Vegeta." The younger Sayian whispered. "I-it-it hurts so mu-much . . ."  
  
"Please. Please don't leave me again! I don't want to loose you. Stay. You have to, for Kura, for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and the others. You need to live. Live for me." Goku's hand moved forward a weak smile on his face. His finger trail across the tears on Vegeta's tan face.  
  
"Don't cry Geta. I'll be here. Be strong. Take care of the others tell them h-how much I love them. And tell Videl- tell her thank you. I would haven't found how wonderful you were if this hadn't happened."  
  
"I will."  
  
Videl slid down the wall, her eyes dulled to a pale blue.  
  
"I'll be back. I will. Vegeta I love you and I-I always will. Vegeta remember this- listen . . . just listen and wake up. Wake up. Please. Don't stay. Even . . . even if you want to." Vegeta's eyebrows drew together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No-" Goku cried out in pain. His eyes shut tightly.  
  
"KAKKAROT!" He shouted as he clutched onto him tighter.  
  
"Good . . .bye Ve . . . Geta . . ." His words tapered off until no breath came from him. His body went limp.  
  
"Kakkarot? Kakkarot?" He shook his mate's body. "KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out as a golden aura surrounded him. Then faded as something over came him. Dizziness and blackness.  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta?" He could hear low sobs from what sounded like Gohan, Videl, and Bulma.  
  
"Goku's dead!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dad . . ."  
  
"Vegeta . . . what's wrong with him? He's gone comatose!"  
  
Kura cried loudly over the shouts.  
  
"Vegeta you-you can't give up. Vegeta WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: * sigh * sorry it took so long. Please review and thanks to the reviewers and reader. The next chapter should be up soon because I really wanna write it!" 


	16. 16

Phobia  
  
Chapter 16: Mind Trip!  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
Everything was black, but voices remained. The words made no sense to me but at the same time they meant everything, they held meaning that I could not fathom. Just yet . . . I felt as if I've heard them before, I know I have.  
  
"Vegeta . . . listen . . . to me . . ."  
  
"K-Kakkarot?" There was no answer.  
  
"Listen to me. LISTEN!!"  
  
So I did, but the same words echoed.  
  
"Veh . . . geta . . . please . . . listen"  
  
There was a flash of gold.  
  
"Here mom." Rose pedals fell down, slowly fluttering in the darkness, the pedals seemed to be illuminated.  
  
"Goten, they're beautiful."  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet, and so are you. Roses are blue and violets are red. On Valentine's day, you will be dead!" More pedals fell.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Vegeta . . . listen . . ."  
  
"It's only in your mind. Your mind. Your mind?"  
  
"I'll never stop!" A shudder ran down my spin yet I seemed to be in darkness, where am I?  
  
"I . . . will . . . never . . . NEVER STOP!!! NEVER!!!"  
  
"S-stop!"  
  
"Everything is doing to be fine. Everything! I promise!" Those were my words.  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
"No-no-NOOO!"  
  
"Don't die."  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
"You're not listening!"  
  
"Pay attention!"  
  
"You will love me."  
  
"The dragonballs."  
  
"She's going to get the dragonballs."  
  
"We need to get the dragonballs."  
  
"We have all we need."  
  
"The dragonballs . . ."  
  
"7"  
  
"Seven dragonballs."  
  
"One wish."  
  
"Only one."  
  
"One wish!"  
  
"I wish . . ."  
  
"Please don't leave me!!"  
  
"Only one!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"I found one!!"  
  
"We have all seven."  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Six"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"All seven dragonballs!!"  
  
"Listen . . ."  
  
"Blue eyes." Those blue eyes, Videl!  
  
"It was her eyes!"  
  
"I'M NOT CRAZY!!"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!!!!???"  
  
"BELIEVE ME!!"  
  
"Don't die."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
". . . wake . . . up . . ."  
  
"Please s-stop!"  
  
"Kakkarot . . ."  
  
". . . It hurts . . . so . . . much . . ."  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
"Videl."  
  
"VIDEL!"  
  
"VIDEL!!"  
  
"VIDEL!!!"  
  
"Sop up this blood."  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
"This will hurt."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"She's so beautiful, just like you." I said this recently.  
  
"Kakkarot . . . I love you."  
  
"I love you Geta."  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I love you . . . forever."  
  
"FOREVER!!"  
  
"Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!!???"  
  
"Men can't mate"  
  
"Bleed for me."  
  
"BLEED!"  
  
"Try to stop the blood flow!"  
  
"Roses?"  
  
"Looks like you have a secret admirer Kakkarot . . ."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"NO!! VEGETA!!"  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet!"  
  
"Videl . . ."  
  
"Her name is Kura."  
  
"Kura?"  
  
"Vegeta Listen . . ."  
  
"How did you get so strong?"  
  
"The dragonballs."  
  
"The black star dragonballs"  
  
"One wish!"  
  
"I wish . . ."  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"On Valentine's Day . . . you won't have any memories to save. The only flowers for you . . . will be on your GRAVE!!"  
  
"Honey is sweet and so are you . . ."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"I love him!"  
  
"He's mine."  
  
"MINE MINE MINE!!"  
  
"What the HELL are you doing??"  
  
"S-STOP!! Pl-PPLEASE!!!"  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life."  
  
"I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you . . .  
  
Cry  
  
Scream!  
  
TO SEE YOU DIE!!!"  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
"It's a dream."  
  
"All a dream?"  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"Dad's dead? N-NO!" There was soft sobs.  
  
"Wahhh!"  
  
"Find the others"  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Six"  
  
"Seven . . ."  
  
"I wish . . ."  
  
"Listen!"  
  
"KILL ME!!!!  
  
"Ka-Kakkarot!"  
  
Silence  
  
"KAKKAROT!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Silence  
  
"DDDDAADDDDDYYYYYY!!"  
  
A voice squealed, as my eyes shot open. Something landed on my stomach; they received a low 'oof' from me. My eyes widened as I saw a young girl, no older than 7 sitting on my belly, fidgeting and bouncing. "Who?" I said lowly. I took in the young girl's appearance, big sparkling black eyes, ebony hair to her shoulders with a few thick bangs covering parts of her vision; nicely tanned skin, a tail swayed behind her. "Kura?" I whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! I'm hungry and Goten and Trunks are getting dressed." She crossed her arms stubbornly reminding me of myself. I almost smirked. If she's here then- I glanced to the right and saw my mate laying next to me, curled up in the thick mink blanket. He held it protectively against his chest and his head was resting on another part, his right hand rested under that. His spiky hair sticking out in every direction. His face was peaceful, his eyebrows were not knitted together, no low cries came from him. I frowned, reached my hand forward, and brushed it across the smooth warm skin of his cheek. But how? He died. He is dead. I moved my hand back, uncertain of what I should think.  
  
"Daddy, leave Mommy alone, he's tired."  
  
My left eyebrow rose. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yep!" She shouted a huge grin adjourned her face.  
  
There was a soft groan; a muscular arm extended over my arm, to my bare stomach, and curled around my side pulling Kura and I closer. He's alive. But how? I stared at him as his eyes fluttered open, dark pools revealing themselves to me. A smile came to his face as he brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. "Morin' Geta." He softly spoke. His eyes met mine. "Did you have a bad dream?" He slowly sat up, the blanket still wrapped around him, casually draped over his unruly spikes.  
  
I nodded, "the worst." I paused for a moment, hoping that he wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Kakkarot, how? I don't remember anything after you dying. I'm confused."  
  
My mate's eyes saddened. "After I died, you went into shock, or so I'm told. You then woke up got the dragonballs and wished for Videl's powers to be stripped. You them destroyed her."  
  
"What about you?" Kura sat in silence as we spoke.  
  
"Oh . . . I was brought back recently." His eyes wandered over me than past me to the clock. They went wide; he was about to speak.  
  
"MOMMYYYY!! LET'S GO PLAY DOLLIES!!!" Kura yelled and latched herself onto Kakkarot's chest. She snuggled her face into the blankets. A smile came to Kakkarot's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but we need to get ready for the wedding."  
  
"THE WHAT!?"  
  
"Vegeta don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"N-no I didn't forget I was just joking." I lied; we're getting married? It feels like a chunk of my life is missing. "The almighty Prince of Sayians does not forget such things." I puffed my chest out causing Kura to giggle.  
  
"You're silly."  
  
"We'll eat at the wedding." Kakkarot nodded at my words.  
  
"Hey dad." I looked towards the door to see Goten smiling. "Trunks and I are ready to go."  
  
" . . . Um . . . can you get Kura dressed please?" Goten shrugged.  
  
"Okay." He moved to the side of the bed and took Kura's hand in his. "Come on Kura, you get to finally wear your cute dress." She jumped up and down as she went out the door; it shut behind them.  
  
Kakkarot slowly got up; he still seemed weak. The blanket dropped from his shoulder as he moved towards the closet. My eyes caught sight of a darker line of skin across his belly. I stood up and moved over to him. "Is this the scar?"  
  
"Vegeta, you've seen it before." I traced my pointer finger across it. His stomach shuddered under my touch. "Sorry Geta, it still hurts sometimes." He whispered his eyes lowering to the ground.  
  
"Kakkarot, I love you."  
  
His face lit up. "I love you too Geta!" His arms wrapped around my shoulders. He pulled me close. I instantly pressed my lips to his. I feel like I've been away from him for years.  
  
Kakkarot's lips moved with mine our tongue soon were dancing to the music of our low moans. He pulled back, his eyes filled with zealousness. "Vegeta . . ." He panted, "we have all night for that."  
  
I smirked, "do we have to wait?"  
  
"Yes, we need to hurry." He flashed me a smile and grabbed up clothes from the closet. He tossed me a pair of jeans and a dark blue short sleeve t- shirt. I hurried and put the outfit on.  
  
I then went into the bathroom grabbing up my toothbrush and scrubbing my teeth with it. I spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed my mouth out with lukewarm water. I turned to see Kakkarot in alike attire. Except his shirt was white and his pants a little baggier. He went past me and brushed his teeth more carefully than I had. After he was finished, he brushed his clean hair. He grinned at me as I noticed something on his face, blood.  
  
I stepped closer to him and inspected his nose. "Kakkarot-"  
  
"I know . . ." He turned away from me and grabbed a piece of toilet paper and held it to his nose, pushing his head back. "Geta can you go get the car ready, we should go." I nodded.  
  
"Alright, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My nose always does this."  
  
I shrugged it off and moved down the hall. I froze as I heard a sound from the room. I darted back in. "Kakkarot!" I shouted. He faced me, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah . . .?"  
  
"Nevermind." My eyebrows drew together as I left again. I went past the boy's rooms. "Trunks, Goten, Kura. Lets go!"  
  
Goten, Trunks and Kura ran out; smiles on their faces. "We're ready!!"  
  
"Come on." They followed me as I went down the hall, the stairs, and out the front door. All four of us got into the car. We waited 2 minutes for Kakkarot.  
  
He emerged from the house. He got into the car slamming the door behind him. "Everyone strap." He smiled at me as I did so.  
  
I stared off at the house. ". . .Vegeta are you listening to me?" I jerked my heads towards him.  
  
"What did you say?" My eyes narrowed to thin slits.  
  
"I asked if you were listening to me. You were scaring me for a moment there."  
  
" . . . I thought-Nevermind."  
  
I started up the car and put it in reverse. I started down the road. "Keep going straight I'll tell you when you need to turn." He sniffled after he spoke this. I frowned as he grabbed for a tissue in the glove compartment.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just gotta try to stoop the blood flow." The word sounded familiar to me.  
  
"So, how did I kill Videl?" Kakkarot shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't there. I was dead remember?"  
  
"No one told you?" He shook his head as I tried to keep my eyes on the road, the tissue he held quickly drenching with blood. "Does your nose bleed a lot?"  
  
"N-no, I'm fine. Everything is fine. Vegeta, you act like you haven't seen me for the last 3 months."  
  
Three months?  
  
"Has your nose been bleeding like that for 3 months?"  
  
His eyes looked to the ceiling. "Yeah . . ."  
  
"Mommy's nose is always bleeding. And he always has bad dreams." Kura said from the back seat.  
  
"I thought she was dead!"  
  
"She is."  
  
I put my foot on the break as we came to a stop sign. "Then why are you still having nightmare?"  
  
"Dad, what did you expect? Did you think he'd just forget?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
I didn't answer. He was right, but something seemed wrong about this situation. I extended my arm and turned up the volume to the radio.  
  
" . . . It's a nice day for a, white wedding. It's a nice day to . . . START AGAIN!!"  
  
I snorted, changed the station as I put my foot on the gas pedal, and continued down the street.  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life . . ."  
  
I've heard that song before. I kept it on the station and turned up the volume.  
  
I continued to stare out into the street as I heard a soft voice sing the words, but it didn't belong to the band.  
  
"I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry when you. . . you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine the night he died . . . You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine, one . . . last . . . time."  
  
My eyes grew wide. What the hell?  
  
Then other voices rang through the air. Goten, Trunks, and Kura.  
  
"Oh, my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life . . . I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you . . . tonight"  
  
Then Kakkarot spoke to me, "Vegeta make a left up here." I nodded. My thoughts still going back to the words. They had continued to sing the words.  
  
"There was police and-flashing lights, the rain came down so hard that night, and the headlines read, 'a lover died' No tell-tale heart was left to find- when you-"  
  
I turned the wheel to the left. "It's right over there Geta. The big church." I eyed the huge church as we neared it. Tons of people were already there, many of them familiar faces. Some, I suspected were new friends.  
  
But I couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong. Something was so wrong.  
  
~Listen~  
  
I pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. Kakkarot was silent. He turned towards me a grin making it's way across his face.  
  
~She's so beautiful, just like you~  
  
He opened his side of the door and I quickly did the same. The children did the same. We slowly walked towards the church, Kakkarot's hand intertwined with mine for a moment them disappeared. "See you in a little while." He moved in the opposite direction until he came to a door and went inside.  
  
"VEGETA!" I turned to see Gohan a grin on his face. A woman stood next to him. "Come on we need to get you ready."  
  
"Ready??" I frowned as I was practically dragged into a different door than Kakkarot; the children ran off and went over to Marron and the others.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Once inside Gohan handed me a tuxedo. "Here this is your tux." I took it from him. My thoughts wandering to Kakkarot.  
  
"Will he be wearing . . . a dress?" A chuckle rose in Gohan's throat.  
  
"Nope. I know he's not wearing a dress. Bulma thought it would be funny though."  
  
"Hmm . . . Gohan, let me ask you something. Have they been acting strange to you?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No . . ."  
  
"Is there something no one is telling me about Kakkarot?"  
  
Gohan looked at the ground. "Like what?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with him? Mentally, physically?"  
  
"I think so . . . he hasn't been the same. We tried to bring him to the doctors and he freaked out. Vegeta you act like you haven't been here. YOU tried to bring him there. Then you decided against it because he wasn't well. When he gets worried his nosebleeds. When he has nightmares, his nose bleeds . . . I'm worried."  
  
"Why would his nose bleed?" My left eyebrow rose as I slipped out of my clothes.  
  
"His mind overloads. Or at least that's what the doctor said when I asked him. Everything has just been too much for him to handle but with the marriage and Kura, I think he'll do a lot better." I fixed the tie so it was pressed up against the collar. Not too tight . . .  
  
I snorted. "Yeah." I turned to Gohan.  
  
"You look great Vegeta." A smile came to his face. "Vegeta?? Open your eyes?"  
  
I snapped my eyes open. "What?" Gohan stared at me.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" I stared back at him. "Vegeta. Are you okay, you kinda zoned out on me."  
  
I shook my head. "I-I'm fine. Everything is-" I stopped myself, the line too familiar for comfort.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"VEGETA! GOHAN! COME ON WE'RE READY!!" I turned to see Bulma, looking very beautiful in a light blue dress. I guess it was the color Kakkarot choose for the wedding. Like the sky . . . My eyes went to the ceiling.  
  
"One, two, three, four, fiv-"  
  
"Vegeta!" I shot my eyes to Gohan and Bulma, they both had their eyebrows raised, something that I don't recall seeing them do for a long time. Wait. Was I counting aloud? "Come on!!" I hurried over to them and out the door. An arm grabbed mine and I walked next to Gohan. We walked down the isle. Kura was following us, dropping flowers onto the ground. Roses.  
  
Roses.  
  
Red pedals fell slowly to the ground.  
  
Crimson.  
  
Like blood.  
  
Like-  
  
I was soon on some sort of platform. Dende was standing by me and Gohan had disappeared moments earlier, but I hadn't realized.  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to . . . START AGAIN!!!  
  
Then the music began. Low at first and it grew louder.  
  
Dun dun da dum dun dun da dum  
  
My eyes went to the figure clad in all white.  
  
Kakkarot . . .  
  
So beautiful . . . just like you . . .  
  
Trunks walked him down the isle. As I watched them, I noticed it.  
  
Blood.  
  
Kakkarot's blood.  
  
MY MATE'S BLOOD!!!  
  
Trailing down from his nose and the side of his lips. A smile plastered on his face. No one else seemed to notice it as he stepped up next to me. I looked down to his stomach; roses seemed to appear there. At least the color.  
  
"Kakkarot?" I began as he took my hand in his. It was cold. So cold.  
  
He moved my hand close to his chest until it was firmly pressed against it and I felt . . . I felt . . . nothing.  
  
Nothing . . .  
  
Nothing?  
  
NOTHING!!!!  
  
A warm tear slid down my cheek. He-he's dead?  
  
"Oh my love. Please don't- please don't cry. I-I'll was my bloody hands and we-we'll start a new life." Tears cascaded down his pale face, as did the color of the roses on the floor.  
  
"Are you-?"  
  
"You really didn't think I'd stay dead did you? DID YOU!!??" I turned quickly to see familiar blue eyes. Blue eyes . . . And red  
  
Red  
  
Blood  
  
Pedals rose pedals  
  
Oh Kami, what is going on?  
  
Then there was screaming so much screaming. Too much screaming.  
  
"SHUTTTT UPPPPP!!!!" I screamed as my hands went over my ears. Trying to shut out the cries but they remained. They didn't go away.  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Six"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
Kakkarot hummed in my ear. I leaned into him. My ears are covered. How did I hear him?? "The dragonballs . . .Vegeta listen to me."  
  
"Oh Kami . . . it hurts . . .it hurts . . ." The cry echoed in my mind.  
  
This isn't real? THIS ISN'T REAL!!!  
  
But I want it to be!! Kakkarot is alive!  
  
"I'll be back. I will. Vegeta I love you and I-I always will. Vegeta remember this- listen . . . just listen and wake up. Wake up. Please. Don't stay. Even . . . even if you want to." I remember my eyebrows knitting together. No- this can't be.  
  
"Please wake up."  
  
"Open your eyes!!"  
  
"Please . . ."  
  
"Listen . . ."  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!!!" My eyes met ebony pools. "One wish. Only one."  
  
"I wish . . ." I whispered softly. He slowly started to fade. "No- Kakkarot don't leave me." I screamed for him, my arms reaching for his. "I love you." A smile came to his face as wings protruded from his back. I gasped. An angel.  
  
My angel now has wings.  
  
"I'll be here Geta. Remember I love you."  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME KAKKAROT!! I LOVE YOU I NEED YOU!!!-  
  
I  
  
Need  
  
You  
  
I  
  
Need  
  
You  
  
I  
  
Love  
  
You  
  
Don't leave  
  
Pl-please!  
  
PLEASE!!!  
  
"Sh . . . ." His voice calmed me as I ran. "You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, the night he died. You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine. ONE LAST TIME!! Vegeta don't cry . . . I love you . . . I love you . . . . I . . . love . . . you . . ."  
  
Then there was darkness. It flooded my vision. Kakkarot disappeared from sight. No!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And then my eyes opened.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: confused?? Hmmm . . . you should be BUHAHAHA! Okay only a few more chapters to go. I hope you liked this chapter I sure loved it. Took a while to write but I got it up! Um there are two songs mentioned. 'White wedding' by Billy idol and 'Bloody Valentine' by good charlotte. I own neither of those great songs. T_T Please review and thanks for the reviews. THANK YOU!! Bye bye! 


	17. 17

Phobia  
  
Chapter 17: Falling apart  
  
-  
  
And then I knew what I was to do  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
My dark eyes cracked open, I cursed under my breath as the throb at my brow lessened.  
  
"Vegeta! Thanks Kami you're alright!"  
  
That voice . . . No- but how?  
  
I turned to see the man I love, tears of joy were in his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Wha-?" The words barely left my agape mouth as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, nearly cutting off my air supply. What the hell is going on? He's dead!  
  
He  
  
Is  
  
DEAD!!  
  
I was silent as he held me in his comforting arms.  
  
"I-I thought that-," He sobbed into my shoulder.  
  
"Where are we?" I said, trying not to sound as distraught as I really was.  
  
"In the hall, y-you must have passed out. I've been waiting for you to wake up . . . I would have carried you to the lab, but I don't think that's such a good idea." I nodded into his chest. I breathed in his clean scent, it was so much different than in the dream I had experienced.  
  
Damn Videl  
  
DAMN HER!!!!  
  
Warm hands gently took a hold of my chin and I was staring into the eyes of my mate. He smiled at me. "Vegeta, is everything alright . . .?"  
  
I leaned forward, not answering his question and brushed by lips over his. A deep purr began in his throat as I pressed my lips against his; lesser force came from him. So, I pulled back, a questioning look on my face. "What is it?" The purr halted.  
  
"N-nothing, I just think we should get back. Everyone is probably very worried." I stood up and reached down, pulling my heavier than usual mate to his feet. He smiled his 'thank you' and walked beside me, his tail swaying lazily behind him.  
  
I froze  
  
I knew what to do  
  
I know how to stop Videl  
  
I know how to end this madness  
  
I know how to save Kakkarot and our family  
  
I can save them all, and I will. I will kill her at last  
  
"Uh . . . Geta?" I snapped back into reality. Kakkarot had his head cocked and he was staring intently at my eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
~The dragonballs~  
  
I shook my head.  
  
~ One ~  
  
~Two ~!  
  
~Three~  
  
~Four~  
  
~Five~  
  
~Six~  
  
~Seven~  
  
~One wish~  
  
"DAMMIT I KNOW!" I blurted out, causing Kakkarot to jump back. I avoided his eyes. "I'm, sorry but I need to do something. I want you to find Bulma and get her to land the space ship on the closet planet. Then get Gohan to get the others"  
  
"Vegeta, I don't understand; you're confusing me."  
  
"Just do as I say-"  
  
He cut me off. "But what about Oolong!!??"  
  
I scowled, "He's dead. He's in the oven. Go, now! Be careful. Videl may show up any second."  
  
"Let me go with you!"  
  
I shook my head, even though I wanted him to go with me. "Do as I tell you. I love you." I spoke, my voice tried to stay calm.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want. I love you too Geta." He grinned at me. "You be careful too."  
  
"I will." With that, I turned away from him and ran the opposite direction, towards the lab, to retrieve the dragon radar.  
  
I sprinted into the large lab and instantly spotted the dragon radar. I smiled in triumph as I picked it up. Now all I need to do is get Ka-  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"  
  
My teeth grinded against each other as I heard the monotone voice.  
  
DAMMIT  
  
DAMMIT  
  
DAMMIT  
  
I forgot about him.  
  
"I should ask you the same question Namek." I glared at him. His eyes searched the room for a moment then they rested upon me. He was up to something I could feel it in my gut.  
  
"Where's Goku?" He asked. He works with Videl. I should blast his ass. But I stopped myself, what if the dream hadn't been entirely true? Maybe she wanted me to kill him so she didn't have to. Damn, this is so confusing.  
  
"I think he's sleeping . . ."  
  
"That's not a good idea." Well he isn't really sleeping; thank Kami. "We should go get him-"  
  
"He's fine, I will get him. I don't need your help." I walked past him. He didn't say anything and he didn't try to stop me. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Goku walked down the halls as quietly as possible. He grimaced as pain surged through his stomach and faded as rapidly as it came. "You're hungry for energy today." He whispered to his child inside his belly. He got to the kitchen; this is where Bulma and Gohan had been earlier. He could only hope they were still there. The door slid up and kind blue eyes met his, as did a black set.  
  
"Dad." Gohan stood up. "What is it?"  
  
"Vegeta said for Bulma to land the ship on the nearest planet."  
  
Bulma looked at him for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know he just said to. I think you should go now. I'll go with you, Gohan. I want you to get the others alright. I know they're searching for Oolong, but he's dead . . ."  
  
"HE IS!" They gasped in unison. Goku sadly nodded.  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath. "Come on, whatever Vegeta is up to I'm sure it's important."  
  
The two Sayians followed her out the door; Gohan went the opposite way.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I continued down the hall, until I got to the pilot room. I went inside to see Bulma and Kakkarot sitting on a couch like thing. They looked up.  
  
"What is this all about?" Bulma asked. I ignored her question and went over to Kakkarot.  
  
"Did Gohan get the others?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be back soon."  
  
They could hear voices.  
  
"We should be arriving at the planet in a few minutes . . . why do you have the dragon radar?" Bulma asked  
  
"I need to collect the dragon balls. We need to get all of them. Everyone will help, the sooner we acquire them the better."  
  
Goku's eyelashes lowered to his stomach, his face distorting in pain.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked, and went to his side.  
  
"No- it just hurts a little. That's all, it's nothing." For some reason I felt insecure about something. Something was bugging me.  
  
Videl.  
  
Where the fuck was she?  
  
The door opened and the others all crammed inside. They all chatted quietly. "Everyone." They all looked at me. "I need you all to help me find the dragonballs. They are all located on this ship." There was a beeping sound. The radar showed the whole ship and the various places the Dragonballs had been hidden.  
  
Videl must have known that we would figure this out.  
  
Kakkarot, you are going with me. Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Bulma can go to the lab and get the one located near it . . ." I continued until everyone had some place to go. Kakkarot and I were checking the bedrooms. It wouldn't show us the short-range scan; I don't know why Bulma made this blasted thing if it can't do that! Kakkarot followed to the left of me, he walked slower than he usually does, which caused my heart to thump faster. His breathing became labored. I turned to him as he collapsed onto the floor, his teeth clenched tightly.  
  
"Kakkarot!!" I shouted and smoothed his wet hair back.  
  
"G-go get the Dragonball, I'm fine. Go and hu-hurry . . ." I stood up and was running towards the bedrooms. I entered the first one, the beeping grew lower and slower. Damn. I need to hurry, something is wrong with Kakkarot. I went into another room and was successful. I punched through a wall and a black Dragonball came tumbling out. I shoved it into a bag I grabbed up and put it over my shoulder; then hurried out of the room. I staggered forward as the ship landed.  
  
Kakkarot was at the end of the hall still on the floor. "Oh Kami . . ." I glanced over his sweat drenched body. His breathing hitched as I touched his shoulder. "Can you walk?"  
  
"N . . . n . . . . . . no . . ." He answered weakly. His head not moving to see me. My eyebrows drew together. What the hell is wrong with him? My mind screamed as I brought him into my arms. He cried out as I did so. Maybe it was time for the baby to be removed? It can't be. Not yet.  
  
I sprinted down the hall, holding my mate protectively against my chest. His breathing became shallow. "Ge-ta . . ." he groaned and gripped onto my shirt. No  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No!  
  
Not yet, please make the pain disappear. I wanted to take the pain away. So, he wouldn't have to feel it. But I can't! I could only run faster. I need to bring him to Bulma; maybe she'd know what to do.  
  
"Vegeta we- oh sweet Kami! Goku!!" Bulma raced over to us. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan next to her.  
  
"What's wrong with dad?" Goten asked, him and Trunks equally worried as the rest of us were.  
  
"I don't know. Bulma try to help him. I need to do something."  
  
"N-NO- Geta!! Don't-don't leave me- it hurts! Oh K-kami make it stop!" My heart twisted as I heard his pleading words.  
  
"I'll be right back, I promise." I leaned down and kissed his cheek ever so softly then handed him to Gohan.  
  
"NO!" He shouted and tried to struggle but didn't do anything but injure himself.  
  
Bulma handed me the Dragonball. The others ran up to us. They all gasped. I took the Dragonballs from them and hurried towards my destination.  
  
I exited the ship and ran a few meters away from it. I set them down and they lit up. The sky instantly became dark.  
  
Now I will end all the pain. I will end it all!  
  
A huge dragon appeared in the sky of the small planet. "Why have you awakened me from my slumber?" Its voice boomed.  
  
"Dragon-"  
  
"NO!" I turned to see Videl running up to me.  
  
Before she could utter another word, I said my wish. "Strip Videl of all her powers!"  
  
There was silence and it's eyes grew brighter then faded back to black. "It is done." Then the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs were brought into the air and shot to different places. I smiled.  
  
Finally  
  
I could hear low sobs coming from Videl. I turned to see tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
It is finally her time to die and she was crying. DID SHE STOP WHEN KAKKAROT CRIED!!!???????  
  
NO SHE DIDN'T!  
  
I moved towards her, but she didn't step away. Maybe she was welcoming death. "So, are you ready to pay for what you've done?"  
  
She looked at me, her eyes filled with pain. "I've already paid, and so have you!" She shouted. "Come on kill me."  
  
Like in the dream.  
  
"You have no idea what you have done," She cried. I almost felt bad for her. Almost . . .  
  
I extended my am, my pointer finger aimed at her chest. At where her heart should have been. I hesitated, her words kept me from it. What is she talking about? I paid? She paid? What have I done?  
  
Then pain blackened my eyesight. Videl hadn't moved from where she stood. "What the fuc-" It hit me again, this time harder but then it was gone. I held my neck where Kakkarot's teeth had sunk into. What is going on??  
  
It had to have been that bitch. "BURN IN HELL!!!" I shouted and blue shot from my finger. She didn't try to escape; only a gasp came from her throat as she fell backwards. I waited for a moment. No sound came from her. I moved next to her and brought my hand to her throat.  
  
Thump . . .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thump . . .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Veg-eta" Her eyes met mine. "I tried to tell you- I tried- buh-but you thought something else. I didn't want to hurt the child because I hate her. If anything I love her but- she, Goku- it'll kill him. There was nothing you could do but use the Dragonballs to save him. He was destined to die- Vegeta- you can't save him now- it's all your . . . fault . . . tell him . . . tell him how much you love him, keep the child alive. Love her. Love Goku . . . I love him so . . ." Her words trailed off, as did the tears off my face, they rolled off my face.  
  
NO  
  
NO  
  
NO  
  
NO  
  
NO  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
She had been trying to save him!  
  
Before I knew it, I was running, running towards the ship. There was silence until I got aboard. I could hear my mate's cries of pain as I sprinted towards the lab; they only grew louder.  
  
The tears flowed quicker. The door opened and I stepped inside. Cries of utter Agony reached my ears.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: BUHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Sorry it was rushed . . . I want to finish this fic! So, something you didn't expect I bet! Heh heh it's almost over. So, it all was a dream! Heh heh! Hopefully it's starting to fall into place. Videl put Vegeta in that dream so if something happened to her, he would make a wish. Something that would make Goku better! T_T But Nooo! Vegeta got it all wrong and well . . . ruined everything. What was that pain Vegeta felt on his neck? Hmm, I know but you'll hafta wait and see! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully you'll review again! ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	18. 18

Phobia  
  
Chapter 18: Rest in pieces  
  
The Prince of Sayian's heart skipped a beat as the door slid up and he entered the lab on the spaceship.  
  
Cries flooded the unexpectedly icy air, tears welded up on his dark eyes as the pleas and sobs from his mate reached his ears.  
  
Crimson caught his eyes and he picked up a tangy scent that was so familiar to him.  
  
He rushed to Goku's side. His mate's hand gripped onto his own stomach, his heart wrenching whimpers sending shudders through the Prince's strong body. But he wasn't strong enough. Nothing could have prepared him for this.  
  
Nothing . . .  
  
Vegeta's eyes looked over the man he loved. Gohan, Tien, and Yamcha held his free limbs in place but they were still flailing. His back arched off the gurney as another pain filled howl was ripped from his throat.  
  
"V-Ve . . . . Vegeeeettahhh!" He yelled as he tried to calm his body, but it didn't respond to his orders. Hot tears streaked down his temples and stung his skin.  
  
Bulma's worried voice cut through the wintry air, "I don't know what's wrong with him- he may have contracted a disease. His immune system was very weak Vegeta, we need to remove the child before she gets injured!" She paused. "But there is nothing here to dull the pain, he'll die from the over whelming pain!"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at his mate, who had latched his fingers onto Vegeta's shirt. Blood dribbled down from the side of his lips, "H-he . .. hel-pp Mehh . . . G-Getahh" His face contorted with pain as another wave of agony passed through his body; a scream of utter torture was released from his bloody lips. His arms tried to break free of the pain, to get some sort of release from it, but to no avail, he was held down firmly, his nails tore into the fabric of Vegeta's shirt.  
  
Vegeta knew what he had to do. "Alright then, I will knock him unconscious."  
  
"D-do you think that's the best idea? I mean-" Yamcha began but was cut off by Gohan.  
  
"He won't feel the pain."  
  
The others remained silent for a moment then answered in unison. "DO IT!!"  
  
Goku's eyes met Vegeta's; he pleaded silently with his tears. Vegeta's hand rose and guilt bubbled in his chest. He shoved the thoughts behind himself and brought his palm across his mate's face. Silencing him, and sending black across his vision. Goku's body stilled, except for the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Hurry, I don't know how long he'll be out." Vegeta wiped the blood from his hand on his pants. Bulma nodded and grabbed her supplies.  
  
"I'm gonna need everyone's help." The others nodded.  
  
~  
  
The surgery went by swiftly and it ended with a beautiful baby girl. Vegeta held her in his arms, a smile upon his face as she reached forward and placed her hand on his face and giggled. She then leaned forward and rested against him, her eyes slowly shut. Tears crept down the Prince's face, tears of happiness and sadness.  
  
Bulma finished stitching up Goku's stomach, but he was still bleeding heavily from the wound. She moved over to Vegeta. "Something is keeping his blood from clotting, it's not as bad as before but Vegeta, he will die. I've never seen this type of disease. I've seen one like it, but not like this. He's bleeding from places where there are no wounds. There isn't anything I can do for him . . . I'm so sorry Vegeta . . ."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Thank you Bulma." He spoke as Kura cooed softly in her sleep. More tears rolled down his face and onto Kura's damp hair.  
  
"I'll leave you in here with Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. We'll be out in the hall if you need anything." Bulma turned away from Vegeta and the others followed her.  
  
Ebony eyes painfully opened. "Ve-" he groaned as excruciating pain emerged with every subtle movement. Vegeta turned to face his mate on the gurney.  
  
"K-Kura . . ." He breathed and slowly moved his arms towards her.  
  
"No, I don't think you should hold her; you're too weak." He handed her to Gohan. He knelt down next to his dying mate. "I need to tell you something. You- you're not well . . . you're going to- to . . . to die . . ." His words cracked as he finished.  
  
Goku's eyes closed for a moment and reopened, only to have crimson swirling and swimming in the white and black, a trail of scarlet was now on his temples and down the side of his face.  
  
"Oh-Kami . . ." Vegeta whispered. ". . .Does it hurt?"  
  
Goku nodded as the taste of copper filled his mouth again, he coughed weakly, and it was expelled from his open lips; then dripped down his chin and down the side of his jaw.  
  
"I don't wanna die . . . again . . ." He sobbed softly.  
  
"I don't want you to die, none of us do!" Vegeta raked his fingers through Goku's unruly hair that was soaked with perspiration.  
  
Goku was silent for a moment. "Where's . . .Videl?" Pain flashed across his eyes and he bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood that never seemed to stop flowing.  
  
Vegeta forced a smile. "She's gone. She'll never hurt you again."  
  
Goku's breathing hitched, "what's wrong . . . with me?"  
  
"You contracted a virus, I think it was from when we went to that planet and I asked you to marry me. Your immune system was so low; it couldn't fight back . . ."  
  
"Is Kura going to be alright?" Goku's chest rose slower.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "yes, she's fine; it's you that isn't doing too well. She's so strong already. Just like you."  
  
A smile appeared on Goku's face, "y-yeah-" He grimaced. "Can- I want to talk- to the boys for a while . . . alone . . . oh-kay?"  
  
Vegeta freed his hand from Goku's ebony silk and he exited the room. Leaving Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in the room.  
  
~  
  
There was silence in the hall until Hercule spoke. "Is-is he going to be alright?" Vegeta's tear filled eyes met blue eyes.  
  
"He's dying."  
  
Hercule frowned, "Is my daughter dead?"  
  
"Yes, I killed her. We're finally rid of her." There was silence yet again.  
  
The young Sayians walked out of the room, tears in their eyes. "He wants to talk to Bulma." The blue haired scientist nodded then went into the lab.  
  
"What did he say?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"What he said was only meant for us." Goten smiled. He wrapped his arms around Gohan then he did the same to his best friend.  
  
Bulma soon exited the room, tears cascading down her face. "Tien, Yamcha, Chaoitzu, he want to speak with you three." Bulma moved next to Gohan and hugged him.  
  
The three males disappeared into the room and exited minutes later, their eyes drenched with sadness.  
  
"Hercule, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Yajarobi . . . he wants to speak with you." The Namek had shown up in the crowd. They went into the room. But in 4 minutes, they reemerged, their lips drawn into a frown.  
  
"Vegeta . . ." Piccolo said. "He wants to speak to you, I don't know how much longer he has . . ."  
  
Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat; held in his tears and went into the lab to see his fading mate.  
  
"Kakkarot." He said lowly as he moved next to the Sayian he loved.  
  
"Vegetahh" He drew out the last syllable. Vegeta knelt down next to him, his fingers intertwining with Goku's. They were so cold . . .  
  
"I never thought this day would come again. I failed. I failed you. I couldn't save you."  
  
Goku spoke softly, his voice wearing down with every word. "Vegeta, you did. You saved me . . . from everything. Thank you . . .thank you so m- much."  
  
"I still think there was something else I could do . . ."  
  
"-No there wasn't." There was a pause. "Vegeta. I won't come back."  
  
"What!!!??" Vegeta's eyes grew large; fear flooded his eyes, as did salty tears.  
  
"If I die . . . of natural causes I'll stay dead . . . . Vegeta" Goku's eyes met his. "You have to kill me."  
  
"No- I- I can't!" Vegeta said in disbelief. He couldn't do it! He wouldn't!  
  
"If you love me, you can." He smiled, his teeth now crimson. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you with all my hear and soul!"  
  
"And you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you can do this. I'd do it for you."  
  
"No- I will not kill you!"  
  
"You're not. You are easing my pain." Goku sobbed. "Please. Kill me." Vegeta shook his head in denial. It wasn't the answer there had to be another way. THERE HAD TO BE! But what if there wasn't he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want the boys to loose Goku again, and he didn't want Kura to grow up without his 'mother'. "I will come back if you kill me! I can't if-"  
  
"Alright then. I will . . . but you had better! Come back!"  
  
"I will. I love you; I'd never leave y-" He suddenly cried out and his hands tore away from his mate's as pain shot through his body. His short abrupt cry quickly changed to a scream of utter agony. Vegeta held him down by his scarred wrists.  
  
"No- Kakkarot!"  
  
"Geta I- lo-ove youuu"  
  
"I love you too." Vegeta let the tears come as he put his hand to Goku's chest and let blue emerge from it. A gasp left the younger Sayian's throat and his body stilled and fell limply against the gurney, his eyes still staring up at Vegeta.  
  
"Getah . . . ." His soft voice was barely audible.  
  
"Kakkarot."  
  
"It doesn't h-hurt . . .. anymore . . ." His eyes were now half lidded.  
  
"I know Kakkarot, I know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Goku's. The taste of copper filled his senses, as did the weaker flavor of Goku. They faintly pressed back to his, trying to savor the sweetness.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Kakkarot." His lips brushed against Goku's bloody lips as he spoke this.  
  
"Goodbye . . . Veg-Vegeta-tah . . . . . . . . . " Hs words trailed off, until his eyes slowly closed. Vegeta held his mate close his own weeps wracking his body.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
If Goku is dead . . . he will shortly follow.  
  
He wasn't scared. Not anymore. After a few moments, nothing happened. He sat in silence, his tears still raining off his face as Goku's body completely cooled.  
  
"Kakkarot . . . you didn't . . ."  
  
But he did.  
  
The pain, in his neck Goku had severed the connection, so that- so that Vegeta would live.  
  
Vegeta smiled into Goku's tear soaked hair. "I love you . . ." He kissed the ebony silk and let his eyes drift shut as he dreamt of a place where Goku was still alive and they both lived happily ever after.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Saliva- Rest in pieces  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine _ You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
But could you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Agent 182: * sobs * NO! Now Goku is dead, and Vegeta and Kura live because he severed the connection, what a smart guy . . . * GASP * there should only be two left!! I'm kinda glad. Anyways the next chapter takes place about a year later. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and as always, it would be nice if you reviewed!! ^_^ Thanks to the readers and the reviewers! The chapter seemed to have many of the characters having minor roles but the next chapter is basically going to be what happened over the past year and such. Oh and I did write a Halloween story. you can read it if you'd like! Until then, I hope you're doing well!! ^_~ 


	19. 19

Phobia  
  
Oxygen's Gone- Die Trying  
  
My Oxygen's Gone Away  
  
Closer is closure  
  
So, take this out of me  
  
Take anything you want  
  
I'll still breathe, I'll still breathe  
  
And Its Fading thinner but still it's haunting me  
  
Can't find the words to say to the angels  
  
That took you from me  
  
Three words, Three words  
  
My Oxygen's gone  
  
I can't sleep, I can't eat  
  
I cry out to God just to hear me  
  
It's another day still the same with all my pain  
  
Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
  
Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you  
  
Choking from knowing the love you've given me  
  
It's hard to believe what I see is no dream; It's no dream  
  
I'm drinking and sinking, still it's haunting me  
  
I medicate my fears with more beers and more tears  
  
I can't sleep, I can't eat  
  
I cry out to God just to hear me  
  
It's another day still the same with all my pain  
  
Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
  
Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you  
  
I can't sleep, I can't eat  
  
I cry out to God just to hear me  
  
It's another day still the same with all my pain  
  
Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
  
Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you  
  
Chapter 19: One wish  
  
You took my hand.  
  
Your warm fingers drawing hearts on my smooth skin.  
  
So soft . . .  
  
So warm . . .  
  
But that warmth is no more, the skin, isn't soft. It's decayed and crumpled off.  
  
But, you're still here in my dreams.  
  
We frolic in the sand until we stumble into each other arms and roll into the water.  
  
Swim under the cold blue and emerge from the cold and in the warm night air.  
  
Our lips meet in a frenzied push, our hands never leaving one another as we stare into each other's dark eyes, into our soul. And I know that our love is beyond anything anyone can ever take away. Nothing can stop our love . . . nothing . . . not even death!  
  
Then you'd whisper, "I love you . . ." in my ear, your warm breath sending shivers down my spine as your hand leaves mind and it reaches forward, and you trail it down my face, from my eyes to the side of my jaw. "Don't cry . . ."  
  
I hadn't even realized I was crying. Then I'd pull you into a tight embrace crying into your water-drenched shirt. "Shh, it's alright Vegeta . . ." You cooed softly as I was wracked with sobs. Your fingers racked through my flame shaped hair that was now across my shoulders.  
  
"Kakkarot- I miss you so much." I cried, your shirt half muffled it.  
  
"I know . . ." You replied and a heavy sigh followed it.  
  
"I can wish you back soon."  
  
I felt you nod. You know. "I've been waiting . . ."  
  
"So have I, so have I."  
  
"Vegeta . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How have you been . . .?"  
  
You still held me tightly. "I've been fine. Kura is growing up quickly. She'll be very strong. I estimate she'll be a super Sayian soon."  
  
"I miss her too . . ."  
  
"You've barely saw her before you died. I'm sorry that I-"  
  
"Don't be. I wouldn't be able to come back if you hadn't eased my pain . . ."  
  
I frowned. "But- Videl- I could have used the dragonballs to heal you."  
  
"Vegeta . . . no matter what you did I would still love you. And I do. I'm coming back, that's all that matters to me . . ."  
  
My eyelids slid shut. "Kakkarot?"  
  
"Mm . . ."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"I already said yes . . ."  
  
"No . . . so we'll really be married. We'll have a ceremony and everything."  
  
"That would be nice, everyone would be there . . ."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"I know you are . . ."  
  
"Sing me to sleep."  
  
"You're already asleep . . ."  
  
I looked up to meet your eyes. A bright flame still burned in them. You seemed so real . . . so real . . . and I wish you were, but you're dead and I have to wait . . .  
  
TODAY! YES!! Today we would go and wish you back! You and the others! A smile drew across my face. "Oh Kakkarot, you will be here with me soon!!" You smiled back at me.  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"I love you and I will see you soon."  
  
A warm smile crept onto your lips, lips that I long to kiss.  
  
"I know . . . and I'm just as nervous as you . . ."  
  
"Nervous?" My eyebrows knitted together, bundling skin at the center.  
  
"Yeah . . . I haven't seen Kura . . . I hope she likes me . . ."  
  
"She'll love you. I know it!!" Your lips pressed against my forehead.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." My eyes slid shut again and this time they remained shut.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Trunks, Goten. Get the dragonballs. I'm going to get Kura." I commanded as I headed up the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" I heard them say back in unison.  
  
"Kura." I peered into the room. She was sitting on the ground playing with one of her teddy bears. I smiled and moved closer.  
  
"Dadda." She whipped around and faced me, a cheerful grin on her face. Oh Kami she is so much like Kakkarot . . . The black hair, big innocent eyes, thick bangs, strong, and has gentle heart.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"I get to see my Momma?" She stood up her eyes lit up at the thought. I nodded.  
  
"Yes you do!" My inside quaked; I've waited for this day for so long . . .  
  
She waddled after me as I exited the room. I'm thankful Sayians grow up quickly.  
  
We all took off to Capsule Corp, where the others were waiting.  
  
"Weeee, this is FUN!!" Kura squealed as I held her tightly against my chest.  
  
I chuckled. "Soon you'll be able to do this by yourself!"  
  
Goten and Trunks chatted quietly next to us. I knew Goten was very happy; he would be able to see his father again. Trunks was just glad Kakkarot was back.  
  
We touched down on the front lawn to see the others. Smiles planted on their faces.  
  
"Hello, Bulma." I nodded at her.  
  
"Hey! We're glad you made it."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Vegeta smiled as the boys handed Bulma the dragonballs.  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Go ahead Bulma!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Dragon! Come and grant our wishes!" She shouted as the dragonballs glowed. The sky instantly darkened, bring a haze over the Z warriors. Kura's face lit up as she saw a huge dragon appear in the sky, it hovered over them.  
  
"You have awakened me. What is your wish?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Kura tugged on her father's pant leg. "Bring back mommy!"  
  
"Dragon! Bring back everyone Videl Satan killed!"  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed. The young female Sayian's stared in awe, her fingers still tightly clinging to her father's clothes. Goten and Trunks hugged each other while the others smiled. Vegeta's heart seemed to stall as he awaited the answer from the great dragon.  
  
"It has been done. They will be transported here. Until next year." With that the dragon faded and the sky turned back to a pale blue. Kura searched the area and saw nothing had changed.  
  
"Where's my mommy?" She asked franticly.  
  
"I'm asking the same question." He scanned the distance. He felt a pang of nervousness weld up in his chest. What if- what if it didn't work? He shook his head clear of such ideas. But where could Krillian, Eighteen, Marron, Oolong, and Goku be?  
  
"Where is everyone?" Master Roshi inquired.  
  
Tien shrugged. "They should be here by now." Chaoitzu sighed heavily in worry.  
  
Hercule frowned. "May-maybe they didn't want to come back?" Bulma shot a glare at him. He didn't open his mouth again. Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest as he scanned the horizon; he smirked as he felt a ki.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
His heart melted as he heard the soft words. Kura turned as quickly as her father had.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" She shouted and jumped forward onto Goku.  
  
He grunted lowly and he reached down and picked her up. He held her close to his chest. "I've missed you so much Kura." He said lowly and pressed his lips to the tan skin of her forehead. He cradled her in his arms for a moment as the others stood in silence.  
  
"Hey Guys!!" The group turned to see Krillian, Eighteen, Marron, and Oolong walking towards them, grins on their faces.  
  
"Krillian!" Yamcha hugged his good friend. Trunks hugged Marron and then Goten did. Oolong hugged Chaoitzu.  
  
Gohan stepped next to his father. Goku turned and smiled warmly at his eldest son. He set Kura down and wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed you son!"  
  
"I've glad you're back." As soon as they released one another, Goten was there, squeezing the breath out of Goku.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back dad! I missed you so much!!" Goku hugged his son back tightly.  
  
"Same here." Trunks smiled at Goku and gave a nod. Goten let go and went back to his best friend.  
  
"Kakkarot." Goku turned to the man he loved. Their eyes met and never left one anther as they embraced each other. Vegeta cried. Not tears of sadness but pure joy! "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Vegeta." Goku kissed his lips to Vegeta's flower scented hair. "I've missed you."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I've missed you too." He smiled and floated upwards a tiny bit until his lips were next to Goku's ear. "Marry me."  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: BUHAHAHA!!! I ended it here. One more chapter!! Just one. Then it's all over! * Sobs * oh well! I hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be much appreciated! ^_^ 


	20. 20

Phobia

Chapter 20: Ender

"I do."

"And do you, Vegeta take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." 

Our eyes never wavered from one another. And they won't. Not ever again. 

His eyes burned with a fire so bright, it almost blinded me. And I knew. No one could _ever_ put it out!

"You may kiss the uh . . . the bride." A smile came to my lips, I could tell the priest hadn't encountered anything like this before.

Vegeta took a step closer to me; thick bangs covered my eyes as I bowed my head to my Prince. His firm yet gentle hands took my chin and lifted it so I was looking straight at him. He hovered a few inches above the ground. "Kakkarot . . ." I smiled as we stood the same height. We both leaned into each other, our lips met and there was complete silence. At that moment nothing else existed. Nothing but us and our burning love. 

Cheers slowly appeared and filled my ears as our lips reluctantly moved away from one another. "My love for you is beyond words." He whispered as our foreheads met. I smiled warmly.

"I know. And I feel the same. I haven't been this happy in a long time." I grinned widely as I wrapped my arms around his. My tail flicked lazily back and forth as we embraced one another. A tear escaped from my eye. I hadn't expected this day to come. I really hadn't, I thought that me or Vegeta would be dead. But yet, here we are. 

__

Happily ever after.

It's so perfect. Everything was white. 

So wonderful. Everyone was here. 

So damn beautiful. Vegeta . . .

My eyes met his as I heard a low gasp. The fire . . .

Shock filled his wide eyes. My eyebrows drew together in concern. "Wh-" He gave a small whimper. "Vegeta?" Then I saw it. Crimson. It slowly slid from his lips and down his chin. "Oh-Kami!" My eyes grew wider than his as I looked down.

A hole.

Where his heart had been.

His grip on me loosened. No . . . I stared in disbelief. His body grew limp as I held him in my arms. Salty water flooded my eyes and began to pour down my face as my knees buckled and slammed painfully against the floor, bringing my mate with me.

No . . . NOOO!!! My mind was trying to sort through itself. But all I could register was Vegeta was no longer living. I pulled his cooling body close to mine. 

I ignored the bloodcurdling screams that filled the air and the wicked laugh that followed it. The only sound I could hear was my own broken sobs. 

My empty eyes looked past my mate and to black shoes. Trailed up slim thighs and they halted at cerulean. 

Oh Kami no . . .

A smile moved across the familiar face, bunching up the skin under the blue. The one from my nightmares. 

"Oh how I've missed your tears." Came a cruel whisper. I didn't reply, my jaw clenched as my eyes slid shut. "So beautiful." I buried my face into Vegeta's thick silky hair, sobs now wracking my body. 

"N-no-you're-dead!"

I cried out as my mate's body was wrenched free of my grasp. His warmth was gone . . .

I blindly reached for it, groping the floor until I found something warm . . . and wet . . .

My eyes opened to see crimson, torn flesh and blue. Bulma . . .

I turned away only to see another familiar face in shreds. Gohan!

I whimpered and pulled away. My body shook with fear as I saw another. White dress. White gloves. Black hair. Tan skin. Wide innocent eyes. I screamed in horror. "KURA!" -My daughter-no-this-isn't-happening! Why can't I wake from this nightmare?

"It isn't a dream sweet Goku." 

She neared me slowly. I scooted away from her. Feeling sticky blood seeping into my white tuxedo. 

Oh Kami no . . . 

More tears flooded my eyes and rained down my face. "Please! Leave me alone. I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. The church seemed to shake. But I realized it was my body that was shaking. 

In utter terror! 

I found my breath coming quicker. 

"Shhh . . . calm down." She whispered softly and pressed her lips to my forehead softly. 

She gently lid me down on the ground as I felt something flutter against my skin. 

Something velvety. 

Red

I picked up the soft red velvet between my fingers. 

Rose pedals. 

They fell from the ceiling, seemingly to come from nowhere. I stared in disbelief. "No-"

"Shhh, everything is alright. You're safe. I'm right here." She cooed softly and ran the back of her hand gently down the side of my face. "You're just having a bad dream, Kakkarot."

My eyes widened even more if that was possible. "VEH-" I was silenced by Videl's hand. 

"Shhh . . ." She took my wrists in her hands, not gentle like she had been before. I pulled away and frowned as I saw the rose pedals were now knee deep. 

Where were they coming from? 

She painfully jerked me to my feet and we started moving backwards. I struggled to get free. Why can't I get free? I pulled, tugged, and kicked at her, but to no avail. She had me in her iron grip and was not going to let me go. 

The scent of blood washed over me. Stronger than before. 

I saw it in her eyes. She was out for blood.

__

Mine

"You know. When you're dead, I'll be right there." 

"No . . ." I whispered as her eyes changed from blue to red. My breath caught in my throat. "Please! Stop!" I cried as she kept moving. I shot my head over my shoulder and gasped. 

Blood

As far as my eyes could see. "NOO!!!" I screamed as my feet were submerged in the thick liquid. 

"KAKKAROT!!!!" 

The warm liquid covered my body and seemed to pull me under as I felt my breath being shoved out of my lungs. I fought relentlessly. Thrashing back and forth. Videl's malevolent laughter filled the air as I screamed and fought for my life! 

The red moved up my body, slapping against my skin and squeezing painfully. I wheezed as I tried to pull in air. My hands reached out, desperately for Videl's. "H-Help-m-meh!" The warm liquid tried to flood my mouth. I spit it out as I tried to choke out my words before the slimy blood choked the life out of me.

"Wake the fuck up!" 

The crimson tightened around my neck. My eyes clenched shut as agony flared in my worn body. "P-ease-" 

Her hand reached towards mine as black danced across my vision. "Wake up!" My body was jerked forward. But not by Videl. She looked puzzled for moment, then her eyes narrowed. Anger flared in them as she grasped my hair. And shoved me down into the scarlet. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Son Goku shot up in bed. Successfully throwing his mate off of himself. He panted, gasped for breath, gagged, and coughed. 

"Kakkarot?" Vegeta stood up and eyed his younger mate. 

"Ve-Vegeta!" He wrapped his arms around his husband. "I had the worst nightmare!" He wailed. 

"I know. Half the earth must have heard you screaming. They probably thought I was screwing you senseless." He smirked as he sat down next to Goku. He wiped the thin layer of perspiration from Goku's forehead and sighed. "Kura was in here wondering what the hell was wrong with you."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little shaken up." Goku nodded and leaned against Vegeta. "You need to go back to sleep." Goku nuzzled his neck as he spoke this; he felt the soft vibrations as he kissed across his firm skin. Vegeta cleared his throat as Goku's lips trailed down his chest. "I'd love to play, but you have to go to that school thing with Kura tomorrow. You need your sleep, as do I." He laid Goku back onto the bed. "What did you dream about?" 

***The next day***

Goku called up the stairs. "Hurry up Kura!" 

"I'm coming!" She shouted back as she raced down the stairs, a grin on her face, one just like Goku's. 

Goku smiled warmly at her. "I thought you brushed your hair?" His eyebrow rose.

She quickly ran her fingers through the tangled hair. "I did." 

"Ohkay. Com-Mf-" Warm lips were placed on top of his. "Morning Geta."

Vegeta smiled and ruffled Kura's hair. Her eyes narrowed to menacing slits. "I just brushed my hair!" She quickly ran her fingers through it again. 

"Jeez." Goku mumbled. "Let's go. See you later Geta. I love you."

"Bye dad." Kura mumbled as she followed Goku out the door.

Vegeta waved at them. "If you need me call my cell phone if I don't answer the phone here. You have my number on speed dial. Oh, and take your medicine Kakkarot!" 

Goku frowned as his mate said that. He got into the front seat and Kura hopped in the passenger side. 

They drove in silence until Kura broke it. "Whatcha dream about?" 

"Nothing really." 

"People don't scream like that for nothing." She crossed her arms. She got most of her personality from her father. 

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 14 in Sayian years!" 

"Yeah, but you're two in human years."

"Come on tell me! Please!" Goku shook his head as his daughter pestered him. 

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I wanna know NOW!" She pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. 

Goku chuckled, "You're so annoying!"

"Who do I get it from? YOU!" 

Goku glanced over to her. "Kura, I promise I will tell you when you get older. I don't know if you'll understand completely." 

"Just tell me a little but!"

Goku sighed heavily. "Fine, okay. I'll tell you a little bit. Don't tell dad I told you this. Okay?"

"Promise!" 

"Alright then. There was this girl. She was going to get married to Gohan-"

"Gohan? But he's married to Bulma!" 

"No- this was before that! Just listen. Her name was . . . Videl . . ."

"I've heard that name!"

"Kura."

She shut her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways. She-she was a nice girl. Until something snapped. I don't know what. But she went crazy and started . . . leaving these love notes for me."

"AWE! She doesn't sound crazy! Maybe crazy for loving you . . ."

"_And_ she killed many people you know right now. Including your father and I."

"But the dragonballs brought all of you back!" 

"Yeah."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Two years ago . . .today." 

"On Valentine's day?" 

"Yeah . . ." He sighed heavily. "Hey Kura, can you hand me my pills." She nodded and grabbed the bottle from the glove compartment, opened it, and handed him 2 pills. "Thanks." He placed them in his mouth and swallowed them with a little help from a soda. Those were for his chronic nightmares. They didn't help much but it made Vegeta feel better.

The car pulled into the school parking lot and it found a spot next to Gohan's van. The two full blooded Sayians got out of the car and headed towards the school. 

***Five **Very** boring hours later***

"That was pointless." Kura groaned as she moved towards the car, her legs were cramp and her butt was officially asleep. 

Goku nodded. "At least there could have been some thing interesting. Just a stupid speaker talking about sex ed. stuff." 

Kura got into the passenger side. "At least I had you to keep me company." 

"Yeah. That's true." He started up the car and they were on their way home.

Goku opened the front door to their home. "Vegeta! We're home." He scanned the house. Feeling for his ki but felt none. He grew uneasy. Vegeta wouldn't have left all the lights on. "VEGETA!" He shouted as he brought Kura towards himself. "Stay close." They slowly moved into the living room to see-

A vase

Sitting upon the table

Goku's eyes went wide as he neared it. It seemed so familiar to him. It haunted his dreams and here it was. The vase of 19 red roses. 

His breathing became erratic as he took the card in his fingers and opened it. His eyes read across the red letters.

'You mean more to be everyday and this day reminds me more than any day. I declared my love for you. I died for you, and you would have died to protect me. I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than my life. Thank you Kakkarot for giving me a reason to live. And hope.

Love, Vegeta'

Tears had fallen down Goku's face before he had finished reading it and arms wrapped around him. "I love you." Vegeta whispered into his mate's awaiting ear. His warm breath sending chills though Goku's body. Goku whipped his body around and pressed his lips to Vegeta's. They held each other tightly, the only sounds was their low moans and gasps for breath. 

"Uh Dad? Mom?" Kura smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be at Goten's!" She gave a quick wave and exited the house. 

Goku panted heavily as he drew back from the kiss. "I declared my love for you today. And I'll never leave you. Ever. I love you so much."

Vegeta nodded. "And I'll never leave you."

~ ~ ~

A figure stopped outside of Vegeta and Goku's home. The young female Sayian hadn't noticed it in the shadows as she skipped by. Dark blue eyes scrunched up as a smile came to the youthful face. "I washed my bloody hands . . . and you started a new life." The deep cerulean looked away from the embracing figures and to the star lit sky. Something slipped free from its cold fingers as it slowly walked into the street; it began to slowly fade into smoke as a heart shaped letter fluttered to the floor. With a name printed across it. Goku.

The End

Agent 182: OH YEAH! Finally! It's over! ^ ^ Well, I'm sad, yet happy . . . * shrugs * I hope you liked it. I sure the hell loved writing it! Thanks to everyone that read and especially those who reviewed! It means lot to me! 


End file.
